Madness in Chicago
by Nitakov
Summary: Luka sigue amando a Abby, pero Abby continúa felizmente su relación con Carter, que sufrirá más que nadie el amor obsesivo que Luka empieza a sentir por la muchacha. Se aceptan reviews!
1. CAP1:Sleeples in Chicago

CAPÍTULO1: SLEEPLES IN CHICAGO  
  
Luka Kovac hacía bastantes días que no dormía. No quería hacerlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos debía prepararse para el infierno y no era algo por lo que estuviese dispuesto a pasar cada noche. Pedía cada vez los turnos más largos y pasaba cada vez más tiempo en el hospital.

No quería llegar a su casa y encontrarse sin nada que hacer, puesto que entonces, se rendiría al sueño que llevaba acumulando durante días.

Kerry Weaver intentó recetarle alguna medicación que le ayudase a dormir, pero ese no era el problema del médico europeo, así que se negó a aceptarla. Podía dormir perfectamente, pero no quería hacerlo. La misma pesadilla le perseguía cada vez que lo hacía. Llegó el día en que su jefa se negó a darle más turnos y tuvo que marcharse a su casa muy renegadamente.[...]

Entró en el hall de su hogar y dejó la bolsa de deporte en el suelo. Se acercó al contestador para comprobar como ya casi por rutina que no tenía ningún mensaje.

Entró el la pequeña cocina y abrió la nevera. Tomó una lata de su cerveza favorita y cogió el mando del televisor que estaba junto a un frutero provisto con un par de piezas de fruta. Se dirigió a la salita y se sentó frente al televisor. Empezó a pasar los canales uno a uno, sin detenerse si quiera a analizar las imágenes que estaba viendo.

-Bazofia... siempre lo mismo. – masculló mientras daba un gran trago a su cerveza. Se descalzó y volvió a levantarse del sillón. Se dirigió a un pequeño armario blanco sobre una de las encimeras de la cocina. Cogió un pequeño bote blanco de medicinas y se echó un puñado de ellas en la mano, sin detenerse a contarlas.

Acto seguido se las metió en la boca y dio un último trago a la cerveza antes de tirarla al cubo de la basura. Volvió a sentarse en su sillón y estiró las piernas, poniéndolas encima de una pequeña mesita de cristal con unas cuantas revistas de automovilismo esparcidas por encima.

-Vaya dolor de cabeza... esas pastillas son una verdadera estupidez. – dijo Luka recostándose de muy mal humor.

La casa quedó completamente en silencio. Luka se sentía incómodo: aquel silencio le daba sueño, y aquel sueño le daba miedo.

Temía que sus pesadillas se hicieran realidad. Se estaba volviendo loco, pero sabía que algo debía hacer al respecto. Se revolvía incómodamente en el sillón golpeando el cojín que se había colocado a modo de almohada. Daba vueltas en el arduo asiento. No quería dormirse.

A veces fijaba la vista en un cuadro, observaba sus colores, sus formas, pero dejaba de hacerlo cuando ese cuadro empezaba a transformarse en la cara de la mujer a la que él había amado, y seguía amando. Volvía a fijar la vista en otro lugar, pero siempre lo mismo.

Su cordura no era plena, y nadie hacía por ayudarlo, pero aunque lo hiciesen, Luka no les hubiese dejado acercarse a él si quiera. Siempre había sido una persona solitaria, pero desde que rompió su relación con Abby, nadie le reconocía. No vivía en sí. Era otro...otro Luka, en el cuerpo del que fue.

Finalmente, cerca de las diez de la noche, Luka cerró los ojos, como un guerrero vencido los hubiese cerrado para morir. Morfeo había derrotado al guerrero, que ahora se debatía entre la locura y la agonía para no cometer el peor error de su fatigosa vida.


	2. CAP2:Sueños Premonitorios

CAPÍTULO2: SUEÑOS PREMONITORIOS  
  
_¡Abre la maldita puerta de un vez! – gritó Carter. Estaba en el descansillo de Abby golpeando la puerta frenéticamente intentando que la persona que estaba al otro lado la abriese para darle paso. Finalmente la mujer de cabello largo abrió la puerta con un gesto de alegría forzada. -Siento no haber abierto antes, estaba en el baño, recogiendo algunas cosas. Me duché hace unos minutos y tenía que recoger las toallas mojadas. Lo siento. – dijo Abby con poca seguridad en si misma. Carter entró a la sala principal del apartamento y realizó una vista panorámica a toda la casa como queriendo encontrar a alguien. -No hay nadie cariño. Estamos solos tu y yo...ya te dije que estaba en el baño, y sabes que no se oye la puerta desde allí. Carter se resignó a creer la estúpida historia que su novia le estaba contando. Sabía de sobra que había estado detrás de la puerta todo el tiempo: a cada golpe, y a cada voz que él daba para que le abriera. -Creo que me mientes y no se porqué lo haces. No te doy motivos para que lo hagas. Te doy todo lo que quieres y sin embargo estoy seguro de que hay alguien más en esta casa. Nada extraño en una fulana como tu,¿verdad cariño? – dijo Carter quitándose las gafas de sol y colocándose el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero negra. El miedo de Abby iba creciendo por momentos. Carter se encaró a ella y la miró muy acusadoramente. Abby agachó la cabeza. Sabía que no tenía derecho a hablarla así, pero sin embargo, era a lo que se había acostumbrado. Carter dejó de mirarla y se dirigió a la habitación. Abrió el armario y miró bajo la cama. No había nada. Volvió a la salita en la que se encontraba Abby casi temblando del miedo. Volvió a encararse a ella y le soltó una bofetada. Sin más miramientos, empezó a patearla como a una pelota de fútbol, sin parpadear...como sólo un insano podría hacerlo_

-¡¡¡Abby!!! – gritó Luka levantándose de un salto del sillón en el que se había quedado dormido. Jadeaba, su respiración era atropellada y apenas podía mantenerla con regularidad. Estaba sudando: algo bastante extraño para el mes de enero en el que estaban.

Corrió al baño, llenó el lavabo de agua y hundió la cabeza hasta que sintió que el agua no le dejaba respirar. Volvió a sacar la cabeza y se miró al espejo. El agua le chorreaba por la comisura de los labios, y le caía por encima de las cejas, hasta la barbilla. Tomó una toalla para secarse. Recordaba que en su pesadilla Abby había nombrado algo de unas toallas. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y esta vez, se quedó petrificado mientras pensaba algo.

Odiaba a Carter. Ese tío le crispaba los nervios, y no iba a permitir que menospreciara a Abby de aquella manera. Ella no era una fulana tal y como él había afirmado. Era la mujer más maravillosa que Luka jamás había conocido, y no estaba dispuesta a que Carter la sometiese a su voluntad.

Todo había sido un sueño, pero a fuerza de soñar días y días lo mismo, Luka lo convirtió en realidad, así que tenía que hacer algo para que Abby dejase de sufrir en manos de Carter, bien fuese fantasía o realidad. La ya perturbada mente de Luka, había empezado con su plan.

Estaba seguro de que no fallaría, y de que a su término, Abby regresaría con él.


	3. CAP3:Obsesiones

CAPÍTULO3: OBSESIONES.  
  
El busca de Luka sonó al mismo tiempo que el teléfono de su casa. Al otro lado de la línea podía oírse un voz agitada. La de Kerry Weaver.

-¿Te he despertado?¿Has dormido algo? – preguntó la voz de la jefa de Urgencias llena de interferencias.

-No, tranquila. Acabo de despertarme, he dormido como dos horas y poco. –contestó Luka con los ojos aún muy abiertos por el susto de la pesadilla recién vivida.

-Te necesito aquí. Un autobús de escolares que regresaba de un campamento de invierno cayó por un barranco al reventar una rueda. ¿Cuento contigo? Luka estaba ausente. Tenía la mirada fija en la alfombra y no parecía estar escuchando lo que su jefa le decía. Asentía para sí, pero sin escucharla realmente.

-Si claro. Voy para allá. No tardaré nada. – dijo finalmente. Enseguida volvió a calzarse sus zapatos y a coger la chaqueta. Dejó su bolsa de deporte, ya que solo sería un turno. No tendría que ducharse ni nada. Cogió las llaves de casa y cerró la puerta a conciencia. Iría a pie, no le apetecía conducir a esas horas. [...]

-Pensé que no llegarías- dijo Abby sonriéndole a la puerta del hospital.

-Yo tampoco. – dijo con una sonrisa que se apagó poco a poco al ver el extraño vendaje que llevaba Abby en la muñeca derecha. Luka miró fijamente a Abby y la tomó suavemente de la mano que tenía vendada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado aquí, y porqué llevas un vendaje casero? – preguntó Luka sintiendo que lo que había parecido ser una pesadilla, era en realidad verdad.

-Me da vergüenza decírtelo. – dijo Abby agachando la cabeza. Las sirenas de las ambulancias se oían ya muy cerca.

-¿Ha sido Carter, verdad? – preguntó Luka con mucha seriedad.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué iba a hacerme esto Carter? Es mi novio, y se supone que eso implica amor y cariño...- Abby rió nerviosamente mientras Luka la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras le sujetaba la mano vendada entre las suyas cubiertas con sendos guantes de cuero negros.

-¿Ha sido Carter? –volvió a insistir Luka.

-Ya te he dicho que no, Luka. No se que te hacer pensar esa gilipollez. Carter nunca me haría daño, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca! Deja de mirarme así...pareces un perturbado. Estaba escuchando música mientras me duchaba. Ya sabes que yo canto en la ducha, fatal, pero lo hago – dijo Abby con una sonrisa de timidez.

- Bueno, pues empecé a bailar y a dar saltos, pisé la pastilla de jabón y resbalé. Por suerte puse la mano, y no la cabeza. – dijo Abby un poco cortada. – Me daba vergüenza decírtelo... pero no hace falta que te montes batallitas.

-¿Recogiste el baño? ¿Recogiste las toallas? – preguntó Luka sin soltarla la mano.

-¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertada.

-¿Qué si recogiste el baño? – volvió a insistir con la cara completamente desencajada. -Si, creo que si. – dijo intentando que Luka le devolviese su mano.

–Luka, suéltame, me haces daño.

-Debería echarte un vistazo algún médico... puede ser un esguince. –dijo recuperando la compostura. Sonrió a Abby, sin ser muy consciente de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Vale. – dijo unos segundos antes de que llegasen las ambulancias.

– Ya le diré a Carter que me eche un vistazo. No pareces ser consciente de lo que acabas de decir...¿o sí? ¿De verdad te sientes bien...? -Claro... – dijo sin convicción esbozando una sonrisa de compromiso.

- Es que últimamente duermo poco, pero no te preocupes.

Entraron con un paciente y le llevaron a la sala de trauma. Luka entró en la sala 1, y Abby estaba con él. Le pedía tubos y ella se los daba. Llegó un momento en el que el paciente se le desestabilizó por completo a Luka y pidió a Abby que fuese a buscar a otro médico. Necesitaba que alguien le ayudase. Abby cruzó la puerta que daba a la sala 2.

Elizabeth taponaba una herida de un paciente que iba a ser subido a cirugía. Gallant, se quitaba los guantes y miraba los quehacer de Elizabeth. Carter, estaba junto a Gallant pensando que aquel paciente no saldría adelante.

-¡Carter! Kovac y yo necesitamos tu ayuda. – dijo Abby regresando a la sala dónde Luka seguía luchando contra la hemorragia del paciente.

Carter fue lo más rápido que pudo. Se quitó los guantes y cogió otros limpios. Empezó a hacer lo que Luka le pedía que hiciese. Abby cambiaba los goteros y ponía la medicación que los dos médicos le indicaban. Finalmente, consiguieron volver a estabilizarlo, y Abby llamó a cirugía para pedir una consulta.

-Buen trabajo, Kovac. – dijo Carter con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Olvídame, ¿quieres? – contestó Luka tirando los guantes al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Carter en tono de pacificador.

-La sangre por las venas...como a todo el mundo. – dijo Luka y salió de la habitación con los ojos llenos de ira. Abby y Carter se quedaron en la sala, mirándose entre sí.

El paciente seguía en la camilla, aun no habían bajado para la consulta.

-¿Este tío es subnormal o se lo hace? – preguntó Carter como si Abby fuese a darle la respuesta.

-No lo sé. Esta un poco susceptible, eso es todo. No se lo tengas en cuenta ¿vale? – dijo Abby intentando comprender a Luka.

-Por supuesto que no se lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo en tono sarcástico.- A veces olvido que eres su defensora.

-No, no soy su defensora ,Carter. Simplemente me preocupo por él, porque le quiero.

-¿Cómo? ¡Esto es increíble! – dijo Carter elevando su tono de voz, hasta entonces tranquilo.

-Como amigo Carter. Luka es mi amigo y como tal le quiero, independientemente de que hayamos estado juntos o no. Susan es tu amiga...¿no la quieres? – dijo Abby defendiéndose de las estúpidas acusaciones de su novio.

-Vale Abby... perdona. – dijo Carter abrazando a Abby por la cintura.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Lizzy y Luka entraron en la sala para la consulta. Los ojos de Luka miraron a Carter con un aire amenazador y abochornado a la vez.

-¿Os importa iros?- dijo Luka. – Quiero quedarme solo con mi paciente para la consulta. Abby y Carter dejaron la salita sin dejar de mirar la cara de Luka que en ese momento, dirigía la mirada al suelo, haciendo gestos con la boca.

Elizabeth parecía confundida, no sabía a que venía la actitud del doctor Kovac.

-¿Te ocurre algo ,Luka?- preguntó Lizzy palpando el cuelo del paciente.

-Nada. Cada día odio más a ese tío. – dijo Luka terminándose de poner los guantes para ayudar a Elizabeth.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a realizar su trabajo. No quería meterse en los problemas de nadie, pero era cierto, que aquel hombre de mirada triste los tenía, y además, bastante grandes.


	4. CAP4:Un día frío en el Infierno

CAPÍTULO4: UN DIA FRÍO EN EL INFIERNO  
  
Luka salió a la puerta del hospital. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta encontró un cigarrillo. Lo prendió y se quedó un buen rato mirando hacia el cielo. Estaba raso, a pesar del frío que hacía. Podía ver el fulgor de cientos de estrellas. Eso de calmaba. Le hacía recobrar la compostura. La nieve se agolpaba bajo sus pies. Le encantaba arrojar la colilla del cigarro sobre la nieve, para oír el ruidito que hacía, aquel pequeño gorgoteo... le gustaba. Amaba las simplezas.

Terminó su cigarrillo y entró para seguir con su trabajo. No tardaría mucho en irse, porque la verdad es que Weaver había exagerado un poco en cuanto a la magnitud del accidente. Entró en recepción y miró el tablón. Sólo había un paciente que aún no había sido tratado.

Había varias opciones: podía esperar a que algún otro médico le tratase, podía tratarlo él, o podía esperar a que Kerry gritase su nombre y le obligase a verlo. Optó por lo segundo. Entró a la salita, dejó su chaqueta y se puso su bata blanca, salió de nuevo a recepción, tomó su historial y se dirigió a la cortina 3.

Resultó ser una anciana que decía oír cosas en su cabeza. Decía que algo en su mente le decía como debía actuar, le decía lo que hacer en cada segundo de su vida. Luka la escuchó durante algunos momentos, y luego decidió pedir consulta a psiquiatría. Aquella pobre mujer, estaba completamente loca, pensó. Borró su nombre del tablón de anuncios y dejó el historial de la mujer justo donde lo había cogido. Volvió a la salita a recoger su chaqueta.

Carter terminaba el turno y estaba charlando acaloradamente con Weaver.

-Kerry, me voy a casa. Es la una menos cuarto, así que mañana me quedaré un cuarto de hora más. Ya he fichado. Paso de quedarme un segundo más en esta jaula de grillos. –dijo Luka sin disculparse por irrumpir en la conversación.

Kerry asintió con la cabeza y siguió atendiendo a Carter que se quejaba por algo que Luka no llegó a oír con claridad.

Se puso su abrigo negro y se enfundó los guantes de cuero. Fuera haría frío, ya era más de medianoche. Salió de la salita y se subió un poco el cuello de la chaqueta al percibir el aire frío que entraba por la puerta de salida. Buscó las llaves del coche en sus bolsillos, hasta que recordó que las había dejado en casa porque no tenía ganas de conducir. Agachó la cabeza y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que le cubría hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Empezó a caminar fijándose en las huellas que se dibujaban en la nieve.

La gente no se daba cuenta, pero dejaban algo de ellos en aquel manto blanco cada vez que daban un paso, pensó Luka.

A los pocos minutos una voz conocida gritó su nombre a su espalda. Era Carter. Luka se paró unos segundos en el callejón en el que estaba a esperar a que llegase donde se encontraba.

-Hola.- dijo Carter poco menos que exhausto. – Quería hablar contigo, pero Kerry me entretuvo y no puede decirte nada antes en la salita.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Carter? Hace frío y tengo hambre. – dijo Luka intentando evitar aquella conversación en el callejón salida de la nada.

-Quería preguntarte que si te pasa algo conmigo, que es obvio que sí... pero me gustaría saber que te he hecho...

-Olvídame Carter... no tengo tiempo para tus paranoias. Tengo frío, es más de medianoche y estamos en un callejón oscuro. Paso de seguir hablando contigo. Esto no va a ningún lado. – dijo Luka emprendiendo de nuevo su camino.

-Es Abby, ¿verdad? Me odias porque yo tengo algo que tu quieres... me odias porque ella a dejado de quererte y ahora es mía. Tienes mal perder ¿sabes? – dijo poniéndose delante de Luka, para que este no prosiguiese su camino. Luka respiró hondo hinchado su pecho como intentando controlar un ataque de ira.

-Carter, te juro que como vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a Abby te destrozaré con mis propias manos.

-¡Oh, si! – dijo Carter un poco extrañado. – Que yo sepa jamás he tocado a Abby, y no creo que vaya a hacerlo, porque es la personas más especial que he conocido...

-No te permito que hables así de ella... tu no la quieres. – dijo Luka apretando la mandíbula y respirando muy hondo abriendo muchísimo los orificios de su nariz.

-Así, ¿cómo? No he dicho nada malo. Solo he dicho que es maravillosa. Yo creo que eres tú el que no la quiere, porque si fuera así, respetarías el hecho de que ahora esté conmigo y quiera ser feliz lejos de las manías persecutorias estas que te dan ahora. Te come la rabia de saber que jamás la volverás a tener ¿verdad? Luka escuchó aquello sintiendo que su cabeza iba a estallar.

Su pesadilla era cada vez más real. Carter era idéntico al de su sueño. Arrogante y altanero.

Carter sonrió con un gesto que daba a entender que él era el ganador, y que Luka había sido vencido en su propio terreno. Luka no lo soportó más. No podía verle sonreír de aquella manera. Se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a pegarle.

Carter se defendía golpeándole en la cara y en el pecho, pero Luka era mucho más corpulento que él y no tenía las de ganar. Luka lo levantó de suelo y le apoyó contra una pared de ladrillo viejo, golpeándole la base de la cabeza. Carter gritó del dolor. Luka ,se dispuso a soltarle un gran puñetazo cuando de repente Carter que estaba apoyado contra la pared vio el golpe que se le avecinaba.

Agachó la cabeza y Luka estrelló su mano contra la pared de ladrillo, soltando un gran alarido de dolor. Carter se tiró al suelo y se volvió a levantar para intentar defenderse mientras Luka se quejaba del dolor de su mano, pero no pudo. A pesar del dolor, Luka volvió a arremeter contra él, derribándolo de nuevo. Esta vez, Carter cayó sobre un montón de nieve que se agolpaba cerca de un contenedor de basura. Buscó algo con lo que golpear a Luka para zafarse de él, pero no había nada contundente.

Luka estaba sobre Carter, golpeándole la cara mientras le miraba con una rabia infinita. De la cara de Carter surgían millones de heridas pequeñas que sangraban copiosamente cubriendo el suelo blanco con una fina capa de color rojo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Luka!!!!!!! ¡para, vas a matarme! – dijo Carter mientras forcejeaba con él en el suelo.

-Tanto gusto. -contestó Luka agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta. -¿Disfrutaste pegando a Abby? ¿Ehhhhhhh? –preguntó con la cara llena de ira. Su rostro daba miedo. Se levantó y comenzó a patearle sin miramiento.

-Yo, yo...jamás he pegado a Abby, ya te lo he dicho. ¡Para! ¡La dejaré si eso es lo que quieres! ¡Le diré que vuelva contigo! – respondió sorteando otro golpe que fue a parar contra el suelo. Carter veía que la cosa se le estaba yendo de las manos. Empezaba a sentir el miedo... quería llorar.

Siguieron forcejeando hasta que Luka levantó a Carter del suelo y le tiró contra un contenedor. Cayó y no volvió a levantarse.

No se movía. Se había golpeado la cabeza con un pequeño bordillo cubierto con la nieve. Luka se le quedó mirando por unos instantes. Aún no era consciente de lo que había pasado. Se miró las manos y vio que tenía los guantes cubiertos de sangre, la sangre de Carter.

Se agachó y se los limpió en la nieve, dejando las huellas de sus manos. De la cabeza de Carter manaba mucha sangre, pero Luka, no se detuvo a mirar si estaba vivo. Se limpió los restos de sangre que habían quedado en los guantes en la camisa blanca.

Se cerró la cremallera del abrigo que se había abierto durante la contienda y siguió su camino, dejando a Carter desangrándose, tirado al lado de un contenedor de basura. Cuando salió del callejón miró su reloj.

Casi las dos de la madrugada. Debía irse a casa.


	5. CAP5:Un claro en la Tormenta

CAPÍTULO5: UN CLARO EN LA TORMENTA  
  
Luka continuó su camino. Al cruzar la acera, se giró e intentó ver a Carter en el callejón. Estaba oscuro como el infierno. Allí no se veía a nadie, pero en verdad, allí seguía tirado, desangrándose.

Luka aceleró el paso. Empezaba a refrescar demasiado. Eran las 2 de la mañana y aún no había cenado. Tenía hambre y le dolía una mano. Se detuvo en un portal al cobijo de los primeros copos de la madrugada. Con sumo cuidado se sacó el guante y se miró la mano asustado.

-¿Dónde demonios he metido la mano? – se preguntó en voz alta.

La tenía llena de cortes, pequeñas heridas y totalmente amoratada. Parecía no recordar lo que había sucedido. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo que había sucedido desde que salió del County hacia la una menos algo de la noche.

_Nada _

Su mente no respondía a sus intentos de recordar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con mucha más fuerza. Se apretó la mano. Sintió dolor; el dolor de la sangre, el dolor de haber herido a alguien a quien en el fondo no quería herir... Todo empezó a cobrar forma en su revuelta cabeza.

_Carter... Un callejón ¿qué hago yo ahí? "No vuelvas a tocarla, o te arrepentirás". Cobarde. "¡Mi mano!". Maldito engreído... no puedes hablarme como te de la gana... "¿Tú que sabrás si la quiero o no?" "La quiero muchos más de lo que nunca jamás podrás amar a todo tu dinero..."_

-¡¡Carter!! No... no puede ser. ¿Me estoy volviendo completamente loco? ¿Cómo he podido llegar hasta esto? – gritó Luka girando su cuerpo bruscamente en busca de alguien a quien no encontró.

Luka empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Empezó a sentir angustia, no podía concebir lo que le había hecho a Carter, el novio de su mejor amiga, por lo tanto, su amigo indirecto.

-¿Dónde Carter, dónde? – dijo Luka corriendo la calle atrás con el fin de encontrarle.

Se metió por el primer callejón y no vio nada. El segundo. Nada. Lo cierto es que había recorrido un par de manzanas sin saber si quiera donde se dirigía. Iba en la dirección contraria a su casa.

-Abby... – Luka empezó a correr. No se detenía si quiera a limpiarse la sangre que le brotaba de la cara.

Llegó a una zona de edificios antiguos. Iba a buscar a Abby. Aquello le sonaba. Había paseado con ella cientos de noches por allí, pero hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a pisar aquellas aceras.

Casi un año. Luka se sintió mareado de repente. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Encontró una farola cercana. Se acercó a ella y se apoyó. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo le olía a sangre, a matanza. Se odió por ser quien era.

-¡¡Maldita sea!! ¿ Que mierdas me está pasando? – dijo alterado. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Todo le daba vueltas. Los semáforos se convertían en torbellinos tricolor. Las calles se movían, las señales de tráfico se derretían cual muñeco de goma cerca de una hoguera... definitivamente, Luka estaba enfermo. Soltó la farola a la que estaba asido y corrió al edificio que creía recordar como la casa de Abby.

Encontró la puerta del portal abierta y entró. No estaba seguro de estar en el sitio correcto. Se detuvo unos segundos a mirar todos los buzones. Pasó la mano por cada uno de los nombres de los inquilinos del inmueble.

-¡Abbigail Lockhart! – dijo con la voz temblona a punto de romper a llorar. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, mientras sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de derrumbarse exhausto. Un sudor frío le corría por la base de la nuca deslizándose a lo largo de toda su espalda.

Consiguió subir hasta el tercer piso y empezó a golpear la puerta frenéticamente con la mano que tenía sana. Una muchacha rubia y despeinada abrió la puerta envuelta en un batín azul celeste. Luka acababa de despertarla.

-¡¡¡Luka!!! ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a tu cara? – preguntó cogiéndole de la chaqueta y tirando de él hacia la casa. En la mano en la que antes llevaba un vendaje, ahora, levaba una muñequera deportiva.

-¡Oh Abby!... tienes que ayudarme. – Luka se recostó en el sofá más cercano y rompió a llorar como un niño que se raspa las rodillas por primera vez mientras patina.


	6. CAP6:Confesiones de Madrugada

CAPÍTULO6: CONFESIONES DE MADRUGADA.  
  
Abby abrazó a Luka que se había acurrucado en el sofá. Se había hecho un ovillo. Abby intentaba sacarle de esa posición intentando levantarle.

-Luka, cálmate cielo. Dime... ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Abby acariciando la mejilla de Luka, mientras por fin se incorporaba.

-Abby... soy malo. Me estoy volviendo loco. No merezco vivir si quiera. – dijo Luka limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de la chaqueta.

-Si no tuvieras la cara llena de heridas y moratones de daría un bofetón ahora mismo. No vuelvas a decir eso jamás, ¿Me has oído? – dijo Abby muy enfadada a la vez que angustiada por el terrible secreto que parecía ocultarle Luka.

-He hecho algo horrible, pero yo no quería hacerlo, te lo juro. Me tentó, dijo cosas que no eran ciertas. Llevo sin pegar ojo semanas, porque cada vez que lo hago... – Luka se paró de repente.

Dejó la mirada perdida al frente. Abby le pasaba la mano extendida por delante de los ojos. No parecía reaccionar.

-Luka, ¡Luka!, ¡¡Luka!! ¿Qué te está pasando?, y dime ya de una vez que es eso tan malo que has hecho.

-Prométeme que... – dijo Luka saliendo de su trance. Abby le cortó lo que él iba a decirla.

-Qué-has-hecho? – dijo elevando el tono de voz. Luka la miró a los ojos. Sabía que ella podía percibir el miedo en sus ojos azules grisáceos. Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de confesarle a Abby la verdad.

-Abby, yo... yo... ¡no puedo! – Luka se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y Abby se puso delante de él antes de que pudiera marcharse.

-¿Qué no puedes? Luka: llegas a mi casa a las dos y media de la mañana con la cara llena de sangre y totalmente abatido. Entras y te pones a llorar como un bebé y ahora dices que no puedes... ¿qué no puedes qué?

-Nada Abby... creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Buenas noches. – dijo intentando apartar a Abby del medio. Al hacerlo sintió un pinchazo muy punzante en la mano.

El dolor fue tan intenso que Luka se retorció.

-¡Pasa de una maldita vez Luka! ¡Deja de hacerte el héroe y déjame curarte esas heridas! ¡Y dime por favor que es lo que ha pasado! – Abby le agarró por la chaqueta de nuevo y se la quitó. Tuvo cuidado al sacársela por la mano para no hacerle daño. –Quítate los guantes anda... voy a por alcohol y gasas.

Abby se llevó la chaqueta consigo para asegurarse de que no se iría. Luka se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

_ ¡Dejaré a Abby para que vuelva contigo!_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó Luka al volver a abrir los ojos. Abby regresó corriendo del baño al oír el grito de Luka.

Dejó las cosas en la mesa atropelladamente y se acercó al silloncito en el que estaba Luka.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Luka? – dijo Abby muy alterada. Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas y cayeron sobre las mejillas llenas de cortes y hematomas.

Abby no obtuvo respuesta.

Abrió un paquete de gasas y empapó una de ellas en alcohol para desinfectar las heridas a Luka. Luka se quejaba, pero aguantaba. No debía mostrarse débil ante ella, puesto que entonces, comprendería mucho menos el hecho de que hubiese pegado a Carter. Debía mostrarse fuerte, debía mostrarle a Abby que solo intentaba protegerla.

-Abby yo... solo quería ayudarte. No podía permitir que alguien te hiciese eso. No te lo mereces. – dijo Luka mirando a Abby a los ojos.

-¿De qué me estás hablando Luka? ¿De qué querías protegerme ? – dijo Abby empapando otra gasa en yodo.

-Vamos... no intentes ocultarlo. A mi puedes decírmelo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad? – dijo Luka mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas entremezclada con lágrimas.

-¿El qué puedo contarte Luka? No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decirme. – dijo Abby riéndose.

-El hecho de que Carter te maltrata... -¿Volvemos con eso otra vez , Luka? – dijo Abby mostrándose muy incómoda y enfadada.- Carter no me ha tocado nunca, y no va a hacerlo. Te aseguro que no voy a dejarme pisotear nunca por un hombre, pero puedo jurar que Carter ¡no me ha tocado! ¿En que te basas para decir semejantes estupideces, Luka? – dijo Abby levantándole la cabeza para curarle una herida en la barbilla.

-Llevo semanas sin dormir Abby. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, sueño los mismo: sueño que Carter te pega... y no creo que algo que no es verdad se repita tantas veces en mi cabeza...

-Luka... no ha pasado nada, me caí mientras bailaba en la maldita ducha. ¿Te lo repito en croata? – dijo Abby muy malhumorada.

-No... no es necesario. – Luka agachó la cabeza resopló y sintió que el peso del mundo caía sobre él. Había hecho algo que no tenía sentido... no lo había hecho para defender a Abby, porque en realidad, no había ningún peligro del que librarla.

Abby siguió desinfectándole las pequeñas heridas de la cara. Finalmente, le tomó la mano que aún seguía enguantada.

-Ten cuidado... ¡ Me duele mucho! – dijo Luka al sentir el contacto con la mano de Abby. Abby tiró del guante con mucho cuidado. Luka ponía cara de dolor. Tenía los dientes muy juntos y resoplaba por no ponerse a gritar.

-¡¡Dios mío!! ¿A quién has pegado, Luka? – dijo Abby con una sonrisa.

- A Carter. – dijo Luka en un tono serio.

-¡¡Si , claro!! – dijo Abby riéndose. – Bueno, ¿vas a decirme que es eso tan malo que has hecho? – dijo Abby acercándose a la nevera para coger algunos hielos. Volvió al sillón y se lo puso a Luka en la mano. Se quejó, pero Abby siguió presionando.

-Ya te lo he dicho. He pegado a Carter... – dijo bajando la mirada abochornadamente.

-¿Estás de coña ,verdad?- dijo Abby empezando a asustarse.

- Nop... Hay algo más... creo que le he matado.


	7. CAP7:Echado a Perder

CAPÍTULO7: ECHADO A PERDER  
  
Abby retrocedió asustada ante lo que Luka acababa de decirla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que de momento no dejó que cayeran.

-Luka... no estás hablando en serio. Sé que tienes un humor pésimo... – dijo Abby intentando convencerse a sí misma de que no era verdad lo que Luka acababa de hacer.

-No Abby. Hablo en serio, pero te juro que no quise hacerlo. El me tentó, me insultó de alguna manera...y no podía permitir que volviese a ponerte la mano encima...

-¡No-me-ha-tocado! – gritó Abby rompiendo a llorar, alejándose de Luka.

-Tu mano, tu venda... , mis sueños... – dijo Luka levantándose del silloncito, mientras se dirigía hacia ella , con dos torrentes de lágrimas precipitándose por su cara.

-¡Me caí, maldita sea...!¡Estaba haciendo el gilipollas en la ducha! ¡Resbalé! – dijo al borde de la histeria. Sentía que sus lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas... un dolor punzante...

Luka dejó caer todo su peso sobre la alfombra del cuarto de estar de Abby. Estaba realmente abatido Ella le miraba con cara de asco. Se sentía asqueada al ver a aquel hombre al que consideraba su mejor amigo, llorando, confesándola haber matado a su novio, y todo por unos sueños que no eran ni medio reales, por una maldita paranoia de su perturbada mente. Estaba loco.

Se acercó a él y le levantó por el cuello de la camisa llena de sangre. Dificultosamente Luka se incorporó y Abby comenzó a golpearle en el pecho mientras Luka lloraba y hacía amagos de rodearla con sus brazos. Abby sentía que cada golpe que le daba era un segundo de vida que podía estar perdiendo Carter, pero sin embargo sintió que debía hacerlo...debía abofetearle. Poco a poco, sus fuerzas se fueron apagando hasta que cayó rendida y abatida a la alfombra justo a los pies de Luka. Este se agachó, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y solo pudo decir unas palabras que lo complicaban aún más todo.

-Te quiero Abby... lo hice para protegerte. – dijo Luka limpiando sus lágrimas con el puño de la camisa. Intentó abrazar a Abby , extendiendo sus brazos, pero Abby hizo de tripas corazón y se levantó. Luka seguía agachado. Se levantó detrás de ella y se quedó con la mirada fija en la muchacha. Abby cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, le soltó un sonoro bofetón a Luka. No se movió. Aquello le había dolido, sin embargo, mantuvo la vista fija en Abby.

-¿Dónde, Luka? ¿Dónde os habéis pegado?¿Dónde ha sido? – preguntó Abby recogiendo su chaqueta de la percha de detrás de la puerta, comenzando a ponérsela sobre el pijama. Se calzó unas deportivas que tenía en el salón y rebuscó las llaves en una cestita de mimbre que había sobre el mueble de la entrada. Necesitaba mantenerse con templanza para no matar a aquel desgraciado.

-No sé... no me acuerdo Abby... Me ha costado un gran esfuerzo encontrar tu casa. No recuerdo nada... pero puedo ir contigo y buscarlo, así avanzaremos algo más. – dijo poniéndose en pie con el máximo esfuerzo que pudo realizar. Estaba totalmente hecho pedazos... le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía el alma... había hecho llorar a Abby, y eso era lo que más le hería.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí. Tú te quedas en la casa. Estoy segura de que si le encuentras y no está muerto, le rematarás... – dijo Abby muy enfadada con los ojos irritados por el berrinche. – Intenta recordar... ¿saliste del hospital antes que él o después?

- No era mi intención matarle Abby, y te aseguro que no le mataré si me lo encuentro vivo... – dijo Luka conmocionado por la impresión que Abby estaba concibiendo de él. –Salí antes... recuerdo que me llamó a lo lejos y se acercó a mí para decirme algo... pero no sé el que. – Luka volvió a acomodarse en el sillón y se pasó las manos por el pelo frenéticamente. Parecía estar tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado.

-¿Y...? ¿Caminasteis o le mataste ahí mismo, eh, ¡¡estúpido!!? –dijo Abby empezando a perder los nervios que aún le quedaban sin desatar.

-Estábamos en un callejón, oscuro, con cubos de basura...¡Si, había cubos de basura!¡Ya te he dicho que no quería matarle! – dijo Luka muy confuso. Parecía que su mente estaba completamente llena de lagunas.

-¡¡Eso es estupendo!! ¡¡Todos los callejones de Chicago son oscuros y tienen cubos de basura, Luka!! ¡¡Pareces tonto!! – dijo Abby apretando los dientes con rabia.

-No sé Abby... sé que anduve mucho hasta llegar aquí. Recuerdo que intenté buscarle, pero estaba demasiado lejos. -El callejón estaba muy cerca del hospital... ¡El callejón del Doc´s Maggo´s! ¿Podría ser? No te muevas de aquí. Espero por tu bien que no le hayas matado, pero si lo has hecho un coche patrulla vendrá a recogerte. Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca. Jamás. Eres el ser más despreciable que pueda conocer una persona. – dijo con cara de asco.

-Abby, te aseguro que no quise hacerlo. No estoy bien, llevo semanas sin dormir por no poder dejar de pensar en ti... no debes culparme Abby... yo solo quería protegerte. – dijo Luka levantándose y acercándose a Abby llorando mucho más de lo que hasta ahora había llorado.

-Ya, ya sé que no estás bien, y no había nada de lo que debieras protegerme. Jamás me he sentido tan segura con alguien como con Carter. Te juro que como la cosa haya ido más allá de una pelea, no volverás a ver la luz del día. Te meteré entre rejas y me aseguraré de que no salgas. Me das pena... y asco a la vez. ¿Te crees con derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida? ¡Maldito seas, Kovac! –dijo Abby llorando por lo que estaba diciendo a alguien a quien realmente quería. – No has llegado a aceptar que rompiésemos e iniciase una relación con él. Te carcome algo por dentro, que te impide dejarme ser feliz, y eso es una tristeza, porque incluso llegué a pensar, que me querías. ¡Que estupidez! ¡Debo de ser la persona más ilusa el mundo! ¡Sentir amor...! JA... tu nunca has sentido eso por mí, ni creo que llegues a hacerlo nunca. Te duele verme feliz. – dijo lo más duramente que pudo, con cara de asco.

- Si que te quiero Abby, ese es el mayor problema, que he hecho esta gilipollez porque te quiero demasiado. – dijo Luka tragando saliva, y reteniendo sus lágrimas con esfuerzo. Abby le estaba hiriendo con sus palabras... más de lo que ella creía.

-No Luka. Deberías saber que el amor no es tener a una persona contigo, sino dejarla ser feliz, como desee serlo, poniéndolo todo de tu parte, y te aseguro que tu por mí no sientes nada. La envidia te ha corroído, te ha echado a perder...has echado a perder todo. Si quedaba algo de amor en mí, que pudiese haberte dado algún día, ha desaparecido... Tu egoísmo ha hecho desaparecer hasta nuestra amistad. No quiero saber nada más de ti. – dijo Abby abriendo la puerta. Cogió las llaves de la cestita y salió. Ya en el descansillo, se giró y miró a Luka. -Te odio Luka... ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido. Estás completamente loco. No sabes aceptar una maldita derrota. Y pensar que yo si te quise... – dijo Abby sabiendo que sus palabras estaban siendo realmente duras. Lo peor de todo, es que se lo estaba diciendo sin casi sentirlo. Sabía que esto dejaría huella en Luka, pero después de todo, había matado a su novio. – Quédate aquí. Regresaré, y espero por tu bien, que sea con Carter en vez de con la policía. – concluyó Abby con la cabeza gacha y los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas. – Me llevo las llaves. No podrás salir.

Tiró de la puerta y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Luka se quedó solo en la casa. No podía creer lo que Abby le acababa de decir...Acaba de decirle que le odiaba... Se encaminó hacia un rincón y se sentó dificultosamente. Encogió las piernas y agachó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en las rodillas. Necesitaba pensar.

-¿Qué he hechooooo? – Luka comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho hasta entonces. Quería gritar, pero se contuvo.

Se levantó del suelo y empezó a destrozar todo lo que estaba a su paso: pateaba los muebles, las sillas, volteó el sofá, arrojó los libros de los estantes al suelo, arrancó las hojas de las revistas, lanzó todo tipo de objetos contra las paredes... necesitaba desahogarse.

Había hecho algo demoníaco y eso no tenía perdón de nadie. Algo tenía que hacer para enmendar aquel error fatal.

Asestó un fuerte puñetazo al espejo de la entradita haciéndolo añicos. Miles de cortes aparecieron al instante en su mano. Sintió un dolor punzante de nuevo. Acababa de recordar lo mucho que le había estado doliendo la mano. Se tiró de espaldas al suelo sobre la alfombra y miró hacia el techo. Miles de figuras se le dibujaban ahí. Dejó su mente en blanco. Deseaba olvidar lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Cerró los ojos. En ese momento deseó volver a Croacia...

_volver allí, trece años atrás... sus hijos corriendo por la casa, su mujer cocinando algo exquisito que olía a cielo..._

Volvió a abrirlos y sintió la agonía de Carter... algo le decía que no estaba muerto, sin embargo Abby le había dejado claro que casi mejor hubiese preferido verle a él muerto antes que a su novio.

Era un ser despreciable. Quizás no fuese amor lo que sintiese por ella, quizá solo fuese una obsesión...tal vez, Abby tuviese razón cuando decía que nunca había llegado a amarla. Dos personas le habían dicho esa misma noche, que no sabía perder, así que, sin duda alguna, llevaban razón... estaba siendo un egoísta.

Lo mejor sería que se apartase de Abby para siempre, y sólo conocía una manera. Lo que Abby le había dicho le había dolido, pero tenía razón: estaba completamente loco, y el mejor sitio dónde podría terminar era en la cárcel. Ese amor obsesivo que sentía por ella le había echado a perder...


	8. CAP8: Vidas Paralelas I

CAPÍTULO8: VIDAS PARALELAS  
  
Luka forzó la puerta para ver si podía abrirla, pero Abby se había encargado de cerrarla, así que por allí no podría irse. No quería quedarse allí para cuando la policía llegase a buscarle para meterle preso.

Conocía a Abby, sabía que muy pocas veces bromeaba, y de la manera que se había puesto con él, bromeaba mucho menos. Jamás la había visto así, y eso le asustaba.

Se había dado cuenta de lo poco que conocía a la persona a la que decía amar. Luka se sentó en el suelo, frente al televisor, que parecía ser lo único que seguía en pie en la revuelta casa de Abby. Respiró hondo y dejó su mente en blanco. Tenía que pensar algo, y debía hacerlo rápido.[...]

* * *

Abby caminó durante unos largos e interminables minutos hasta llegar al callejón del Doc's Maggo´s. Aquel era el único punto de referencia que Luka le había dado: un callejón que estaba cerca del hospital y lejos de su casa...

Carter no debería andar muy lejos de allí.

Abby empezaba a sentir frío, eran las tres y media de la madrugada, pero desde que salió de su casa no lo había sentido. Quizá por el hecho de que había salido muy acalorada después de la pelea con Luka.

Se metió por el callejón del Doc´s y buscó a Carter levantando todas las bolsas de basura y abriendo tontamente los contenedores. Allí no había nadie. Retrocedió lo caminado para encontrarse de nuevo en la avenida principal. Seguiría buscando... no debía estar muy lejos.[...]

* * *

Luka comenzaba a perder los nervios de nuevo, pero a pesar de todo, había intentado relajarse.

Colocó de nuevo los muebles en su sitio, y puso los libros en las estanterías que había tirado al suelo. Se asomó a las ventanas y recordó que por la única que realmente se podía salir de la casa era por la del dormitorio de Abby. Daba a la escalera de incendios. Corrió al dormitorio y descorrió la cortina. Un enrejado se alzaba delante la ventana.

-¡¡¡Mierda!!! – dijo Luka girando bruscamente en busca de otra salida. Acababa de recordar que Abby colocó el enrejado, porque en verano, mucho ladrones se le colaban en la casa. Salió al cuarto de estar y miró por la ventana. Era casi imposible escapar por allí. Era un tercer piso, pero estaba demasiado alto.

-Quiero escaparme, no matarme... – dijo Luka malhumorado.[...]

* * *

Abby recorrió los tres callejones siguientes al del Doc´s, pero no encontró a nadie... Anduvo unos metros más hasta que encontró otro.

La verdad es que estaba a un par de manzanas de su casa, así que una de dos...: o Luka había perdido la noción de lo que había andado, o Carter se había movido de dónde estuviese. Pero no había sangre en ninguno de los otros callejones.

Abby entró en el oscuro callejón maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haber cogido una linterna. Buscó en sus bolsillo un mechero, pero no recordó donde lo había dejado... Escuchó un sonido que la hizo detenerse.

-Es mi corazón... – se dijo a si misma para calmarse. – Se me va a salir por la boca.

Caminó unos metros más hasta llegar a un gran contenedor de basura. Se detuvo y respiró hondo. Lo abrió. Allí no había nadie. Soltó la tapa dando un gran estruendo, ni ella misma sabía porqué buscaba dentro de los cubos. Luka la había engañado.

* * *

Luka volvió a tumbarse en el suelo. Algo tenía que hacer. Podía intentar bajar por la ventana apoyándose en los alféizares de la vecina de abajo, pero ni si quiera recordaba si la vecina tenía de eso.

No podía arriesgarse, aunque la idea de suicidarse no estaba nada mal. Era una manera rápida de escapar de todo aquello.

Le dolía la cabeza, como casi todas las noches. Estaba apunto de estallar. Quería un trago. Seguro que Abby tenía por la casa.

Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a abrir todos los armarios buscando algo para beber: vino, wiskhy... lo que fuese. Todo menos agua. Abrió un armario y no encontró nada.

Arrojó todas las cacerolas de otro al suelo para mirar en el fondo del armario, pero no había nada. Tiró todos los platos al suelo del otro mueble y tampoco halló nada.

Finalmente, el único armario que le quedaba sin registrar era debajo de la pila. Lo abrió y apartó una caja de detergente de lavadora y un par de botellas de limpia hogar.

Allí estaban. Botellas de todo tipo. Abby había "dejado" de beber hacía tiempo, pero Luka tenía la certeza de que solo lo había hecho para hacérselo creer a Carter. No se había equivocado.

* * *

Abby se giró para dirigirse al siguiente callejón, tan solo un par de calles más acá de su casa. De repente un ruido como de lamento se escuchó a su espalda.

Una voz gélida y congestionada pronunció su nombre.

Volvió a girarse y miró al otro lado del cubo.

Carter estaba apoyado contra la pared, en medio de un charco de sangre. Tenía la cara totalmente ensangrentada , pero parecía no estar tan "muerto" como dijo Luka.

-¡¡¡¡¡Carter!!!!! – gritó Abby y se tiró de rodillas hacia él cayendo en el charco rojo.

Carter sonrió levemente.

-Abby...Luka... – dijo Carter. Abby le cortó intentando levantarle dificultosamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé cariño. Sé que ha sido él.- dijo Abby consiguiendo levantarle.

-Está enfermo...hay que ayudarle. Cree que te pego. – dijo con la voz muy débil. A pesar de todo, Carter no guardaba rencor a Luka, lo único que quería era ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarle? ¡Casi te mata! – dijo Abby emprendiendo camino hacia el hospital. –¿Crees que podrás caminar hasta el County?- preguntó agarrándole de la cintura, para que no cayese de bruces.

-Vamos a tu casa, está muchos más cerca. No es nada... allí me curas, ¿vale? – dijo Carter intentando sonreír.

-Luka está en mi casa... además, ¡¡tienes la cabeza abierta Carter!! – dijo Abby olvidándose por un momento de que era enfermera.

-¿No tienes ningún kit de suturas en tu casa? – preguntó Carter caminando muy erguidamente.

-Vamos entonces... – dijo Abby con una sonrisa de resignación. En ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo de las duras palabras que le había dicho a Luka. En cuento llegase a la casa, le pediría disculpas, a pesar de que odiaba lo que había hecho.

Carter no parecía tan malherido como Luka había dicho que estaba. Lo que más problemas podía traer era la herida de la cabeza... pero la sangre, es muy escandalosa.

* * *

Luka agarró la primera botella que su mano alcanzó. Una de vodka.

Se fue al cuarto de baño donde sabía que Abby guardaba los medicamentos. Al menos eso no lo había olvidado. Abrió el pequeño botiquín que pendía de la pared y rebuscó algo que le hiciese dormir.

-Pastillas para la tos, aspirinas, antihistamínicos... ¡Vaya una mierda de botiquín! ¿Dónde tendrá esta mujer el opio? – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Luka había pensado algo. Algo muy drástico. No podía salir de la casa, y no tenía ganas de morir despachurrado contra el asfalto de un barrio que ni si quiera era el suyo, así que apartó la idea de saltar por el balcón.

Lo mejor sería que todo quedase en casa. Morir en casa de Abby... sin el menor ruido, sin levantar más escándalo del que ya había levantado aquella noche.[...]

* * *

-¿Pido un taxi cariño? – dijo Abby viendo la fatiga de Carter.

-¿Crees de veras que un taxi parará a las cuatro de la mañana para recoger a un tío medio desangrado ayudado por un joven despeinada y en pijama? – dijo Carter haciéndose el fuerte.

-¿Paramos entonces? – dijo Abby sujetando a Carter por la cintura y por la espalda.

-Si... eso será lo mejor. Empiezo a marearme.

-Tendríamos que haber ido a County para que te hiciesen alguna radiografía...

-Estamos más cerca de tu casa que del County. La radiografía puedes hacérmela tú... – dijo Carter poco más que desmayado y casi cayendo sobre Abby que le sujetaba. Empezaba a no saber lo que decía.

-¡¡¡Carter, Carter!!! ¡Siéntate...! – dijo haciéndole reposar sobre unos escalones. – Puedo meterte en el escáner del ordenador y darle a imprimir, a ver si sale una radiografía de tu cabeza... pero no creo que sea muy fiable. – dijo Abby sonriendo preocupada.

Ahora que ya sabía que Carter estaba bien, el que realmente le preocupaba era Luka.

-Sigamos...- dijo Carter volviéndose a incorporar y agarrando a Abby por la cintura, para no caerse de boca al suelo.

* * *

Luka cogió todos los medicamentos que había en el botiquín.

Fue a la cocina y buscó un recipiente de los que yacían en el suelo, para echar los medicamentos.

Buscó un vaso de los que habían sobrevivido a su ataque de histeria y con el culo de este, empezó a machacar todas las pastillas que había recogido.

Cuando las hubo convertido en mísero polvo, vertió toda la botella de vodka en el bol, y traspasó el líquido que había conseguido obtener a otro recipiente más manejable. Cogió una taza del desayuno que estaba sobre unas sartenes que habían volado hacía segundo por la cocina de la casa.

-Pastillas para la tos... Abby tiene que tener algo más fuerte, con esto no me va a dar ni diarrea... – dijo malhumorado.

Estaba perpetrando su propia muerte y no lo conseguiría a base de pastillas para la tos y vodka barato. Empezó a revisar nuevamente los armarios que ahora, estaba vacíos. Pateaba las sartenes, cacerolas y demás bártulos para poder caminar. No había nada. Abrió la nevera y buscó por todos los compartimentos de esta.

-Aquí esta....- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. Había encontrado unos somníferos bastante fuertes. Con eso y un poco de vodka, sin importar que fuese barato, su muerte sería lenta e indolora.


	9. CAP9:Vidas Paralelas II

CAPITULO9: VIDAS PARALELAS II  
  
Abby Y Carter se apresuraron en llegar a la casa. Aparentemente, Carter decía estar bien ,pero empezaba a marearse de veras. La tez de su cara, normalmente morena, empezaba a tornarse blanca, y un sudor frío le recorría la frente, casi cayendo sobre las cejas.

Abby sabía que debía darse prisa. Empezaba a preocuparse cada vez más: Carter estaba cada vez más débil y se culpaba de no haberle llevado al hospital, y por otro lado, le preocupaba Luka, al que sabía que le había herido con aquellas palabras tan duras. Él era fuerte, pero tenía su corazoncito como todo el mundo, y ella se había aprovechado de conocer su punto más débil.

Ya estaban llegando... y en cuanto subiese a su casa, se disculparía con Luka, siempre y cuando, él lo hiciese con Carter.

* * *

Luka rompió las ampollas de cristal que contenían los somníferos y las vertió todas en el recipiente en el que reposaba la mezcla anterior. Se agachó a recoger una cucharilla que había por el suelo. Pensó en recoger todo lo que aún quedaba por el suelo de la cocina, pero decidió que no tenía tiempo suficiente para detenerse a hacerlo.

Abby llegaría enseguida, o bien con la policía, o bien con Carter. Ya llevaba un buen rato fuera, así que no se demoraría mucho más. Si pensaba hacer algo, para hacer dejar de sufrir a Abby, debía hacerlo ya.

* * *

-Vamos a parar por favor... – dijo Carter echándose mano al estómago.

Se apoyó en un muro cercano y empezó a respirar angustiosamente. Tenía que coger aire.

-Bien...ya solo nos quedan un par de metros...no te preocupes. – dijo Abby sujetando a Carter por la cintura que parecía que iba recobrando la respiración. - ¡Caray! No sabía que una persona pudiese ponerse de tantos colores – dijo intentando quitarle hierro al hecho de que Carter estaba de un tono azulado.

-Muy graciosa... ¿Ahora de que color soy? – dijo Carter apartándose del muro y volviendo a apoyarse en Abby.

-No sabría decirte... mejor vayámonos a casa... – dijo Abby sintiendo de nuevo el peso de Carter sobre su hombro.

-Si...

Continuaron caminando sobre el manto de nieve, que poco a poco se iba haciendo más fino. Ya quedaba poco para llegar.

* * *

Luka agitó la mezcla final con la cucharilla que pudo encontrar. Sacó la cuchara, y se quedó mirando fijamente la mezcla.

Torbellinos de colores se revolvían sobre la superficie del vaso...Giraba y daba vueltas, giraba y daba vueltas... Luka salió de su ensimismamiento y sin más miramiento se bebió el brebaje de un solo trago. Se secó la boca con el puño de la camisa y se miró la mano. Aún le dolía. Se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón que estaba frente a la tele y se quedó mirando al vacío. A la nada...

-Bonitas paredes... – se dijo entre dientes.

Pronto su cuerpo empezó a experimentar una sensación que jamás había sentido, sin embargo, Luka, sabía perfectamente porque le ocurría. Las pastillas y el vodka estaban haciendo efecto, lo extraño era que aún no estuviese muerto...

Un calor insoportable empezó a acumulársele tras los ojos. Sentía que sus pulmones empezaban a arder...sentía que el estómago daba botes con afán de salírsele por la boca.

Su respiración empezó a agonizarse con el paso de los segundos, le quemaba, le ardía...era mejor dejar de respirar a sentir aquella agonía lenta y dolorosa, sin embargo se resistía a hacerlo... Su cuerpo empezó a experimentar unos dolorosos espasmos. Luka se echó mano a cuello con afán de poder respirar, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Sus vías respiratorias se habían colapsado, no podía hacer nada.

Corrió hacia el baño tambaleándose y chocando contra las estanterías haciendo caer una vajilla que aún seguía en pie, tras sus ataques de ira anteriores.

Llenó el lavabo de agua y sumergió la cabeza...volvió a sacarla y se miró a espejo: estaba totalmente rojo, tenía los labios amoratados...ya no podía mantenerse en pie ni un solo segundo más... Caminó de nuevo a la salita y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero negro.

Miró hacia el techo abriendo la boca para poder respirar...imposible. Las pastillas, los somníferos, los analgésicos, los antiinflamatorios, antihistamínicos... y demás medicamentos que había mezclado con el vodka, estaban haciendo estragos en su cansado cuerpo.

Dejó su vista fija en una pequeña lámpara azul que pendía del techo...sentía que sus ojos y sus labios estallarían si intentaba resistirse a la muerte un segundo más. Su vida desfiló delante de sus hinchados ojos tan nítidamente que casi podía tocarla...

_ Danjela, Marko ,Jasna, Vukovar...viaje a Chicago, Weaver, suplencias, amigos... Carol Hatthaway, Adjunto, Carter y Lucy... Abby, .mi Abby...nuevamente Abby..., Maggie... Mark...Carter y Abby...¿por qué?..._

Sintió sueño...sintió que sus ojos por fin se cerraban, para siempre... por fin acabaría todo. Abby podría ser feliz, con quien de verdad deseaba serlo...él ya no tomaría parte en su vida.

Finalmente, dejó caer sus párpados, sintiéndose vencido. Un fantasma cruel y despiadado al que él había invocado´antes de tiempo, había venido a buscarle: la muerte llamaba a la puerta.

* * *

Abby aceleró el paso con Carter al hombro. De repente había sentido un escalofrío que le había recorrido la espalda de arriba abajo. Ni sabía decir lo que era concretamente, pero sabía que algo malo estaba pasando. Carter lo vio en su cara...sintió el miedo en su cara. Algo había presentido.

-¿Qué pasa Abby? – fijo Carter soltando momentáneamente el hombro de Abby.

-No...no lo sé. Solo sé que algo malo está pasando. ¿Recuerdas como te dije que me sentía el día en el que resultó que un poco más tarde murieron aquella veintena de escolares? – dijo Abby gesticulando con las manos.

-Si – dijo Carter sintiendo que estaba apunto de caerse al suelo y comerse la nieve.

-Pues es esa sensación otra vez..., esa angustia, ese dolor, la presión en mi pecho... – dijo Abby con la voz temblorosa.

-Abby: estás nerviosa, esta noche ha sido de lo peor, el estrés te está ganando...así que tranquila...solo es eso, una sensación. – dijo Carter agarrándose de nuevo a su novia, que volvía a emprender el camino que había detenido.

Apenas quedaban un par de metros para llegar al portal.

Caminaron la pequeña distancia, y Abby sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la metió en la cerradura, la giró e hizo pasar a Carter.

No había ascensor, de modo que el ascenso a la casa, debía ser realizado a pie. Muy dificultosamente, Abby consiguió arrastrar escaleras arriba, a un Carter que empeoraba por momentos.

Abrió la puerta que antes había cerrado de un golpe y que había atrancado con llave. Luka estaría allí como ella suponía, y de hecho lo estaba, pero no de la forma en la que esperaba encontrarle...


	10. CAP10:Frio en el Alma

CAPITULO10 :FRÍO EN EL ALMA  
  
Abby entró precipitadamente en la salita dejando a Carter apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Este miraba la dantesca escena con la cara totalmente desencajada.

Apenas podía creer que Luka, el mismo Luka, que horas antes le había dado una paliza, yaciese muerto en el sillón. Abby se tiró de bruces al suelo, cayendo justo a los pies del cuerpo sin vida de Luka.

Profirió un grito y comenzó a llorar, golpeando sus rodillas y aporreando el suelo con los puños cerrados. Se levantó del suelo apoyándose en uno de los laterales del sillón por lo que colgaban los brazos de Luka en peso muerto.

Le agarró del cuello de la camisa y empezó a zarandearle, gritando y suplicando que se despertase de una vez, que estaba harta de juegos por esa noche. Carter entró tambaleándose y agarró a Abby por la espalda.Aún seguía aporreando el pecho de Luka, sin sentido alguno, y sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

Luka estaba totalmente amoratado. Tenía los labios completamente azules, y alrededor de sus ojos aparecían los característicos ojos de mapache, propios de una muerte por asfixia. Carter a duras penas, consiguió que Abby dejase de zarandear a Luka. No había nada que hacer.

Abby se abrazó a Carter llorando como nunca lo había hecho. Sentía que sus lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas, sentía que salían desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

-Carter, le he matado...- dijo Abby soltándose de Carter casi cayendo al suelo. Le flojeaban las piernas.

-Abby, escúchame. – dijo Carter aguantando el peso de su novia. El estaba a punto de caerse redondo, sin embargo, decidió, que debía aguantar, por ella, por Abby. – Tu no has hecho nada...esto se lo ha hecho el solo. Tu no eres culpable de nada, ¿me oyes cielo? – dijo Carter intentando convencer a Abby.

-Que no...que he sido yo la que le ha hecho esto. –dijo mirando la cara de Luka, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de resbalar de sus hinchados ojos.

-Abby, tu no has hecho nada. Estabas conmigo. –dijo Carter dejando a Abby en un sillón cerca de la estantería. Sentía que las piernas de ambos empezaban a temblar, sobre todo las de Abby. - ¿Quieres agua? – dijo dejándola sola por unos segundos para dirigirse a la cocina.

Una botella de vodka, se encontraba en el fregadero, junto a un montón de frascos de pastillas y ampollas de tranquilizantes. Luka había optado por una muerte dolorosa...pero ¿por qué?

Carter tragó saliva y buscó un vaso en la puerta de arriba. Parecía ser la única puerta que no había sido abierta. Los vasos de cristal teñido de color malva aún seguían en pie, tal como él recordaba que estaban. Puso el vaso debajo del grifo y sintió que una bocanada de aire turbio nublaba su mente. Se agarró a la encimera como pudo, para no caer al suelo. Había perdido mucha sangre.

Se giró despacio y vio a Abby sentada frente al sillón de Luka. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y muy brillantes. Miraba a Luka con atención, para intentar percibir cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer. Ninguno.

Carter miró finalmente la botella de vodka. Hacía ya algún tiempo, Abby le juró, y le perjuró que había dejado de beber hacía meses...sin embargo, aquella teoría no era del todo cierta. Le había mentido, no obstante, decidió callar lo que pensaba, par no hurgar más en la herida de aquella noche.

Cogió el vaso de agua con ambas manos y se dirigió de nuevo a la salita, dónde Abby, permanecía en la misma posición. Carter dejó el vaso en una mesa cercana y miró a Abby. Deseaba saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquel momento. Nada bueno, supuso.

Le tendió el vaso a Abby y esta bebió a desganas. Volvió a dárselo de nuevo a Carter y de nuevo clavó sus ojos en la figura muerta de Luka.

-Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... –decía Abby levantándose del sofá acercándose lentamente a Luka.

Cogió su cabeza entre sus manos y se colocó detrás del sillón acariciándole el pelo suavemente. Se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso en la frente. Sintió frío. El frío más árido de la meseta siberiana. El frío de la tundra helada...el frío de la muerte.

Carter miró la escena con un nudo en la garganta. Abby tardaría mucho en superar todo aquello, si realmente llegaba a superarlo. A duras penas, Carter dio unos pasos y se acercó a Abby que había empezado a llorar de nuevo. La abrazó y sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte contra el suyo. Parecía que estuviese a punto de explotar.

Abby continuó llorando amargamente en el regazo de Carter. Carter la agarró con fuerza para evitar que cayera al suelo...la sentía tan débil. Abby empezó a respirar entrecortadamente al borde de un ataque de nervios. Carter intentó calmarla pero sintió que se le caía de los brazos exhausta. Reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que cayera contra el suelo. Se había desmayado.La tensión de aquella noche, había podido con ella.

Como pudo, cargó con ella hasta el cuarto contiguo, y la tumbó sobre la cama. Buscó algo en el armario con lo que taparla y cobijarla de aquel frío. A pesar de los calefactores la casa se había convertido aquella noche en una cámara frigorífica.

El ambiente que flotaba era gélido, como si un fantasma de hielo hubiese helado las almas que permanecían en aquella casa. Frío entre aquellas cuatro paredes, frío en el alma...

Arropó a Abby con la manta que había conseguido del armario. Estaba seguro de que dormiría durante un largo rato. Cogió otra manta del armario y se dirigió a la salita.

"Luka también debía tener frío", pensó Carter. Salió a la salita y puso la manta sobre en inerte cuerpo de Luka.

Tocó su frente esperando inútilmente encontrar un atisbo de calor en su cuerpo. Sabía que no debía moverle de aquella posición, sin embargo, algo le decía que estaba realmente incómodo. "Un hombre de casi dos metros, no podía estar nada cómodo en un sillón tan pequeño", especuló Carter.

Ignorando que a penas podía respirar, cargó a Luka como pudo y lo trasladó hasta el sofá cercano, tumbándole subiendo sus piernas al sofá. Un cuerpo muerto era realmente pesado, por lo que Carter tuvo que realizar un enorme esfuerzo. Agotado por este hecho, se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento del sofá sobre el que reposaba Luka.

Tragó saliva y pensó en el ritmo vertiginoso que había tomado aquella noche. Empezó a pensar que todo podía haberse evitado desde que salió del County. Si no hubiese seguido a Luka, para preguntarle porque estaba enfadado con él, nada hubiese llegado a aquellos términos.

Se miró las manos y las vio ensangrentadas, casi como si acabase de cometer un asesinato. Quizás lo hubiese hecho... no materialmente, pero si en su conciencia. Había sido el promotor de aquella muerte, y eso, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Comenzó a llorar amargamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Se sintió muy pequeño, un ser diminuto en medio de todo aquel barullo. Odiaba su vida, sintió que Abby no le merecía. Ella se merecía a alguien mucho mejor, alguien que la amase tanto como para cometer una locura por ella, alguien como Luka.

El si que la amó de verdad...siempre. Sin interrupciones, y todo se había ido a traste porque él, se había sentido atraído por ella en un momento.

¿Era eso amor verdadero? No encontró respuesta. Jamás lo haría. La única persona que quizás hubiese podido enseñarle lo que era amar de verdad estaba ahora muerta.

Miró su reloj con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Las 5 y media de la mañana. Carter se levantó como pudo y se colocó de rodillas mirando a Luka. Su color azul se hacía más notorio cada vez, sería mejor no esperar más.

-Hora de la muerte: 5:32 de la mañana. – dijo en voz alta posando sus mano sobre la frente de Luka, arrastrándola por todo el cabello enmarañado. Dejó que las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban cayesen en silencio sobre sus mejillas, estampándose después contra su pecho.

Sabía que aquella hora no era la hora exacta de la muerte, pero decidió no remover más el asunto. Eso, ya lo dictaminaría otro tipo de médico. Se apoyó en el sofá y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia el teléfono que estaba colgado en la pared. Era hora de llamar al County para dar una mala noticia, y para que mandasen una ambulancia, o lo que mejor creyesen necesario

Los primeros rayos de sol, se filtraban por las hendiduras de la persiana, reflejando la luz en los objetos que se encontraban más directamente expuesto a la fuente. Uno de los rayos incidía sobre el pálido rostro de Luka, otorgándole un conjunto de luces y sombras típicas de un mausoleo. Aquella imagen hizo estremecerse a Carter.

-¿Ángel o demonio? -se preguntó Carter sonriendo melancólicamente y sin ganas.

Las sombras proyectaban en su cara reflejos que hacían creer que nada de todo aquello había ocurrido en realidad.

Sin duda alguna, aquellos primeros rayos de luz, se llevaban consigo la noche, pero la noche se había llevado consigo una vida, la vida de Luka Kovac.


	11. CAP11:La Noticia

CAPITULO11: LA NOTICIA  
  
En el County la noticia fue recibida como una bomba de relojería. Frank se encargó de informar a todos los médicos, tras recibir la llamada. Esta vez, ni un atisbo de broma asomaba a su voz. Frank jamás había hablado tan en serio, ni jamás había dado una noticia como aquella.

Susan, al conocer la noticia, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en brazos de Elizabeth. Sabía que Luka tenía problemas, sin embargo, jamás pensó que aquello fuese a terminar de aquella manera. Elizabeth por su parte, recordó la frase que Luka le había dicho mucho antes de que la noche fatal hubiese comenzado. Odiaba a Carter... pero, ¿acaso era la razón para haber hecho los que había hecho?, pensó Elizabeth atemorizada.

Kerry reunió a los médicos que se encontraban de guardia y a todas la enfermeras, para reiterar la noticia. Muchos se tomaron ese gesto como una falta de educación por su parte, otros que aún no lo sabían lo agradecieron.

-Carter y Abby deben estar a punto de llegar en otra ambulancia. – dijo Weaver consternada.

-¿Pero se sabe lo que ha ocurrido? – dijo Gallant con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ignorando cuales habían sido los hechos.

-Por lo visto, el doctor Kovac se ha quitado la vida, Michael. – dijo Kerry lo más tiernamente que pudo.

-Pero...¿por qué? – dijo Gallant sintiendo que su voz se llenaba de ira.

-No soportó el peso de su vida ni un segundo más. – dijo Susan separando su cabeza del hombro de Elizabeth.

-¿El peso de su vida?- dijo Gallant rompiendo a llorar sigilosamente. –Todos tenemos problemas maldita sea... Todos tenemos problemas, y podemos solucionarlo con ayuda de alguien...Él no era la maldita excepción. Yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, ¡todos se la ofrecimos de alguna manera ,y la rechazó! El no era Dios... ¿por qué jugó a serlo entonces? ¿puede contestarme alguien? –sintió que todos los ojos de los presentes en aquella sala le miraban fijamente, sin darle respuestas a las dudas que le asaltaban.

La muerte de Luka, parecía haberle afectado más que a ninguno por alguna razón.

Salió de la salita de médicos golpeando la puerta, haciendo que chocase con la pared, provocando que el pequeño cristal cayese al suelo hecho añicos. La sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

Las miradas se cruzaban entre sí, preguntándose el porqué. Las mentes de los que estaban allí se preguntaban lo mismo, sin encontrar una explicación aparente.

El silencio quedó roto por el sonido de varias ambulancias. Todos sabían perfectamente quienes venían en aquellos vehículos.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la sala, para recibir a Carter, a Abby y a Luka. Aún no se explicaban porqué habían pedido varias ambulancias.

Podían haber llegado al hospital en coche. Minutos después, conocieron la historia, pero aún así, siguieron sin comprenderlo.


	12. CAP12:Muerto Otra Vez

CAPITULO12: MUERTO OTRA VEZ  
  
Un cuerpo voluminoso, pasó tendido en una camilla, cubierto con una sábana blanca. Carter y Abby, iban detrás. Ambos tenían cara de haberlo pasado realmente mal aquella noche, Carter sobre todo.

Susan Elizabeth, Kerry, Gallant, y todos los demás compañeros, se quedaron mirando la escena. Carter, ensangrentado, abrazaba a Abby, que iba como un robot tras la camilla que trasportaba el cadáver de Luka. Carter dirigió una mirada de tristeza a todo el personal que había detenido su trabajo para verlos llegar, y preocuparse por lo ocurrido, sin embargo, decidieron dejar pasar la oportunidad de asediar a Abby y a Carter para que les explicasen lo ocurrido.

Los dos tenían mucho que contar, sin embargo, aquel no era el momento. Carter y Abby entraron en una sala con uno de los paramédicos que enseguida salió para pedir que un médico atendiese las heridas de Carter.

En un principio nadie levantó la mirada del suelo para hacer lo que el paramédico les pedía. Quizás temiesen enfrentarse a la verdad. Necesitaban saber lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, no querían enfrentarse al modo en que debían buscar las respuestas.

Gallant levantó la vista del suelo y empezó a caminar hacia la sala en la que se habían metido Abby y Carter. Susan se levantó en silencio de la banqueta y siguió a Gallant. Le había afectado bastante la muerte de Luka, así que pensó que lo mejor sería que le acompañase. Si los demás no estaban dispuestos a afrontar la verdad, ella sí. Apreciaba muchísimo a Luka, e incluso llegó a pensar que se había enamorado de él, sin embargo, dejó pasar ese sentimiento, porque sabía que a quien realmente pertenecía su amor era a Abby.

En silencio se reunió con Gallant en la puerta de la habitación y respiraron hondo a la vez antes de entrar. Empujaron la puerta... Carter estaba tumbado en la camilla con la mano derecha sobre la frente, farfullando algo que ni Michael ni Susan pudieron entender.

Abby estaba agazapada en un rincón de la salita, con las piernas recogidas casi a la altura del pecho. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y parecía realmente agotada. Susan se conmovió y al instante corrió a abrazarla, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Gallant, optó por ser más técnico y se dedicó a curarle las heridas a Carter y a averiguar, por qué las tenía.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado Carter? –preguntó el joven médico desinfectando un corte en la frente de Carter. –¿Qué grupo sanguíneo tienes?

-Cero negativo- contestó Carter al instante.

Gallant se levantó de la banqueta en la que estaba sentado y abrió la puerta. Miró hacia fuera y vio a sus compañeros tal y como les había dejado. Quietos, mirando hacia la habitación en la que se habían metido Carter y Abby.

-¿Puede alguien hacer el favor de moverse y traerme 5 unidades de cero negativo y un infusor? Así no hacemos nada. – dijo Gallant vociferando.

Cerró la puerta con la certeza de que alguien ya estaba de camino al banco de sangre. Volvió a sentarse intentando relajarse, para no aumentar más el nerviosismo de Carter. Miró a Susan. Aún seguía abrazada a Abby, que parecía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Su cara lo decía todo; obviamente, había sido la peor noche de toda su vida, y eso, se reflejaba perfectamente.

-¿Vas a explicarme lo que ha sucedido, Carter? – dijo Gallant con mucha serenidad.

-Yo... – comenzó a balbucear Carter.

En ese instante, Elizabeth entró con varias bolsas de plasma sanguíneo en la mano y un infusor en la otra, el cual, llevaba arrastrando. Se lo entregó todo a Gallant y dirigió una mirada a Susan, quien le devolvió otra llena de lágrimas. Miró a Carter, y asintió con la cabeza, como queriendo expresar su dolor con ese pequeño gesto. Carter se lo devolvió, y agachó la mirada. Elizabeth salió cerrando la puerta con gran sigilo, como si temiese despertar algo, que llevaba dormido durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Carter...? – continuó Gallant.

-¿De veras quieres saberlo? – dijo Carter con la voz llorosa.

-Te sentirás mucho mejor después de compartirlo con alguien...estoy seguro, y yo necesito saber lo que ha pasado...- dijo Gallant con timidez.

-La verdad es que no se muy bien lo que ha sucedido...- comenzó Carter haciendo esfuerzos por recordar con todo detalle lo sucedido. –Salí del County, le llamé y discutimos. Creo que fue porque según él, yo pego a Abby...Bien, me dio una paliza y me dejó medio muerto tirado en la nieve. Lo último que recuerdo es que Abby llegó, me llevó a su casa, y allí estaba él. Muerto...

Abby levantó la cabeza y miró a Carter con los ojos llenos de ira y de tristeza.

-Yo le maté... – dijo Abby mirando a Susan a los ojos.

-Claro que no cielo...-dijo Susan mordiéndose el labio inferior, acariciando el pelo de Abby.

-¡¡¡Si!!!¡Claro que fui yo, maldita sea!¡Dejad de decirme que no es culpa mía! – dijo Abby apartándose de Susan bruscamente, acurrucándose en otro rincón.

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio. Gallant con ayuda de Susan, que había decidido dejar un rato sola a Abby, prepararon a Carter para hacerle la transfusión. Continuaron con las curas de Carter durante un buen rato, dirigiéndose miradas entre sí.

Miraban a Carter y este agachaba la mirada con una especie de vergüenza, aparentemente injustificada. Abby seguía en el rincón agazapada, recitando de memoria una especie de rezo ininteligible. Carter, Gallant y Susan la miraron por unos instantes, y poco después, decidieron que era mejor dejarla "en su mundo" por algunos minutos, hasta que empezara a asimilarlo.

-¿Sabéis?- dijo Abby, cuando mas "tranquilos" estaban todos. –Le dije muchas mentiras a Luka. – dijo riéndose con una carcajada absurda, que denotaba sus ganas de continuar llorando durante días. –Le dije que ojalá jamás le hubiese conocido, y que era la peor persona que había conocido en toda mi vida...y eso le mató. – concluyó Abby.

-No Abby...le mató lo que tomó. Él sabía perfectamente a lo que se exponía, así que deja de autoinculparte ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Carter haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener su tono de voz normal.

-Le maté...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo asqueada.- Yo era la única persona que podía hacerlo...

-Abby, Carter tiene toda la razón. Tu no hiciste nada. Puede que fueses dura con aquellas palabras, pero seguro que no fue el motivo principal. Todos sabemos que Luka no vivía en sí desde hace mucho...- dijo Susan con la voz entrecortada.

Abby se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón sabiendo que no había ni pizca de suciedad en él. Se acercó a la camilla en la que Carter parecía que iba recuperándose. Se quedó muda por unos instantes. Todos pudieron comprobar, como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente, dándoles un aspecto infantil.

-¿Sabéis algo más? – preguntó Abby tragando saliva.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Gallant que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.

-Que puede que llevéis razón... – dijo Abby pasivamente.

-¿Lo ves? – dijo Carter regalándole una sonrisa.

-Puede que llevéis razón...porque no se puede matar a quien ya está muerto. – concluyó Abby saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cautela.

La tensión en la habitación aumentó vertiginosamente. Abby llevaba razón. Por mucho que quisieran negarlo, la vida espiritual de Luka, la más importante en realidad, había acabado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

El hecho de que él hubiese decidido acabar con la física, no suponía ni mucho menos su muerte.


	13. CAP13:La Despedida

CAPITULO13: LA DESPEDIDA  
  
Nadie sabía dónde había ido Abby tras su ataque de nervios. Sólo sabían que se había dirigido a uno de los ascensores, pero después, no sabían nada más.

Instintivamente, Susan y Gallant, tras atender a Carter, subieron a la azotea, para ahuyentar esa sensación de que Abby se hubiese lanzado al vacío. Allí no estaba. Desde la azotea, comenzaron a descender, visitando todas y cada una de las plantas del hospital. Obviamente, no había salido de allí. Gallant sintió que sabía dónde estaba. Era bastante estúpido que aquel lugar no hubiese sido el primero en visitarse. Susan iba delante de él bajando las escaleras precipitadamente, casi de dos en dos.

-Susan...¡Susan espera! – dijo Gallant viendo que su compañera seguí bajando las escaleras ciegamente.

-Hay que encontrar a Abby, Michael...

-¿Quieres parar? ¡Sé dónde está! – dijo con la voz entrecortada, por la carrera que se estaba dando.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Susan expectante.

-En el depósito – inquirió Gallant.

Susan se palmeó la frente como dándose cuenta de su error. Seguramente estuviese allí. Era el lugar en el que estaba Luka, esperando a que algún forense le realizase la autopsia, en el caso de que no se la hubiesen realizado ya.

-Claro... – dijo Susan continuando su carrera, seguida por Gallant.

Bajaron un par de tramos de escaleras más y llegaron al depósito. Susan se santiguó antes de entrar y respiró hondo. Gallant estaba tan atemorizado como ella, sin embargo, la agarró de la mano y la miró, dedicándola una de sus mejores sonrisas. Instantáneamente Susan se sintió mucho más tranquila. Un estudiante de medicina, no era lo que más tranquilizaba a Susan, sin embargo, aquel gesto del hombre afro americano pareció mitigar sus nervios.

Gallant empujó la puerta respirando hondo y apretando bien fuerte la mano de Susan. Tal vez temiese que se escapase y le dejase allí solo. Ambos habían estado allí cientos de veces, sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, el hecho de saber que Luka estaba allí le ponía los pelos de punta.

Siempre que entraban allí lo hacían por alguien, para acompañar al familiar de alguien que había muerto, nunca por voluntad propia... pero no obstante, allí estaban ellos, porque querían.

Pasaron entre varias mesas con cuerpos tapados con sábanas agachando la cabeza. Tal vez sintiesen una especie de vergüenza al perturbar su descanso para ir a buscar a Abby. Dieron un par de zancadas más, para encontrarse con Abby y con Luka. Abby había destapado a Luka, dejándole la cara al descubierto.

Susan le dirigió una mirada y sintió que todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Gallant apretó su mano un poco más, para evitar que sintiese miedo. Se agachó con Susan de la mano e intentó levantar a Abby. Susan le soltó la mano y se dirigió hacía Luka. Agarró la sábana y se colocó de nuevo sobre la cabeza. Una sonrisa de dolor se dibujaba en el rostro del médico croata. La muerte que había elegido era una de las muertes más dulces que existe, en las que se pasa del sueño al coma profundo y después a la muerte, sin embargo, algo había fallado en todo aquello. Parecía haber sufrido de verdad. Su rostro lo decía todo. Muerte por asfixia...pero "¿cómo?" se preguntó Susan. Algo debía haber fallado en la mezcla.

Carter les había explicado que encontró una botella de vodka y algunos botes de pastillas vacíos, así que, aquella había sido la forma que había elegido para morir, no obstante, no se correspondía con las consecuencias que tuvo en su cuerpo.

Susan puso la sábana finalmente sobre el rostro de Luka, esperando en vano que se levantase de aquella mesa de acero, dando por terminada aquella broma macabra: no lo hizo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces?- gritó Abby levantándose de un salto al ver a Susan cerca de Luka. -Taparle... sólo le estaba poniendo la sábana sobre la cabeza. –dijo Susan al ver el rostro de rabia de Abby. Abby le quitó la sábana de las manos y la dobló sobre el cuello de Luka, dejándole la cara destapada, según la tenía.

-Odia dormir con algo sobre la cara... ni sábanas, ni cojines ni nada. – dijo Abby acariciándole el pelo recuperando su tono normal de voz.

-¿Ya le han hecho...? – Gallant comenzó a decir. Tosió.

-La autopsia? Abby miro la sábana a la altura de su pecho, y la vio ensangrentada. -Solo la mitad. Aún queda...la cabeza. El forense acaba de irse. Volverá en breve. – dijo Abby volviendo a detenerse en la cara de Luka.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que vinimos? – preguntó Abby palpándose la muñeca en busca de su reloj.

-Casi tres horas. Van a ser las 8 de la mañana. – dijo Susan acercándose a ella. –Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí, Abby. Será mejor que no molestemos más a Luka.

Susan agarró a Abby de la cintura y tiró suavemente de ella, para sacarla de la sala.

-Deja que me despida de él. – dijo Abby inclinándose hacia Luka. Le miró fijamente a los ojos que permanecerían cerrados por toda la eternidad, sujetando su cara entre sus manos. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la muchacha, yéndose a estampar sobre la de Luka.

-Te quiero... – dijo Abby dejando que sus labios se posasen sobre los de Luka.

Estaban helados...casi dolía besarlos. Susan tragó saliva. Acababa de ver, como Abby le daba un beso a Luka...estando este muerto. No podía creerlo. Cuanta sangre fría.

Gallant salió de la sala, pasando la mano por la cabeza de Luka, alborotando el pelo de este, en señal de despedida. Abrazó a Abby y la sacó de la sala. Susan se había quedado petrificada. Todos se habían despedido de él, menos ella. Respiró hondo hasta que sus pulmones se colapsaron del oxígeno helado que flotaba en la sala. Se agachó hasta tener la frente de Luka cerca de sus labios. Se agachó un poco más, y dejó que un beso cayese sobre ella.

-Que seas feliz donde quiera que vayas. – dijo Susan sintiendo que sus lágrimas se precipitaban de sus ojos.

Caminó hasta la salida haciendo el camino inverso que antes había hecho de la mano de Gallant. Ahora no sentía miedo. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

-Ojalá te hubieses dado cuenta de que no sólo era Abby la persona que podía ayudarte...-dijo girándose alzando la voz, como si Luka aún pudiera oírla. Se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y agachó la cabeza abochornada. Respetaba mucho a los difuntos...quizá por miedo, o tal vez por educación.

-Lo siento. –dijo en voz alta, pero con un tono más templado. –Que tengan buen día...y por favor, cuiden del muchacho.

Susan cerró la puerta y salió al pasillo para dirigirse al ascensor. Se apoyó contra la pared mientras esperaba al elevador.

-Aún no puedo creer que no vayas a volver. – dijo Susan compungida antes de subir al ascensor que acababa de llegar.


	14. CAP14:Diagnóstico Médico

CAPÍTULO14: DIAGNÓSTICO MÉDICO 

El servicio de Urgencias continuó casi con normalidad en el County. La gente no dejaba de estar enferma, no dejaba de sufrir accidentes, por lo que todos los trabajadores, tuvieron que reanudar su jornada de trabajo.

Aquel día se hizo realmente duro. Las entradas en las salas de trauma se hacían casi insoportables. En silencio...sin mucho alboroto, aunque tampoco fue un día demasiado agotador. Uno de esos días en los que casi da gusto ir a un hospital.

Abby y Carter pasaron la mayor parte del día encerrados en la salita de médicos. Carter tenía mucha mejor cara. Había recuperado su tez morena, y le habían curado todas las heridas... casi todas. Aún le dolía haber provocado el suicidio de Luka.

Abby continuaba con su estado de nerviosismo, y no había parado de llorar en todo el día.

Gallant. Susan y Elizabeth, se les unieron en el momento del descanso de la comida. No tenían hambre.

Se reunieron en la salita con ellos y allí quedaron en silencio.

Carter se sentó en un sillón y de allí no se movió en todo el día, esperando a que Abby se sentase junto a él, sin embargo, esta, permaneció en una silla justo en el lado opuesto de la habitación, mirando al suelo. Espontáneamente levantaba la cabeza, para dirigir una triste mirada a la ventana, por la que se filtraban un par de rayos de sol. Los primeros rayos de sol de aquella mañana, pensó Abby, sin embargo, Carter hubiese podido asegurarle que los primeros rayos fueron los que el vio incidir sobre Luka, apenas unas horas atrás.

Elizabeth miró a Susan que permanecía con la mirada fija en el suelo. Gallant jugueteaba distraído con un llavero que se sacó del bolsillo de su bata.

Nadie quería mirar a nadie. Tal vez, intentasen acusarse con la mirada, de algo que nadie había hecho. El silencio era cada vez más ensordecedor. La quietud que reinaba en la sala, apenas se veía perturbada por algún espontáneo golpe de tos, que sufría Carter. Abby levantaba la vista de dónde la tenía clavada y miraba a Carter, pero acto seguido, seguía a lo suyo.

La puerta se abrió, rompiendo la monotonía , dando paso al forense de turno. En la mano llevaba un sobre marrón con un par de garabatos escritos con una caligrafía ininteligible, seguramente en el que se encontraban los resultados de la autopsia de Luka.

Era un hombre bastante joven vestido con una bata blanca y unos pantalones verdes.

Su cara de felicidad, parecía no ir acorde en absoluto con su trabajo. Jamás borraba esa sonrisa de la cara.

Carter se tomó aquel gesto del forense como una especie de insulto hacia todos ellos.

Decidió callarse. No estaba de ánimos para enfrentarse a nadie.

-¿Kerry Weaver? – dijo el médico levantando el paquete.

-¿Acaso no conoces a la jefa de urgencias o qué?- preguntó Susan un poco irascible.

-Acabo de llegar de un hospital de Nevada. Ayudo al Doctor. Anderson en las autopsias y para analizar algunos tejidos. Ahora me manda a que le entregue esto personalmente a la Doctora Weaver, jefa de urgencias.

-Soy yo. Yo soy Kerry Weaver. – dijo Elizabeth segura de si misma. Seguramente Kerry no se molestaría lo más mínimo cuando le contase que le había robado el nombre. -¿Qué tienes para mí? – dijo Elizabeth mirando fijamente al risueño muchacho.

-Lo que usted pidió Doctora Weaver. – dijo el hombre desconcertado.

-Claro, claro...- dijo Elizabeth casi sonrojada por su error.

-Un examen minucioso del contenido del estómago de una tal Luka Kovag...o Kovan o como quiera que se diga. Estos apellidos son bastante extraños. – dijo con el sobre aún en la mano.

-Kovac...- dijo Abby desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Bien...Kovac. Aquí le dejo el sobre Doctora Weaver. Le pongo en aviso: el tal Kovac debía estar bastante grillado el pobre. Se metió varias pastillas para el pulgón de las plantas... – dijo el forense con una sonrisa aún más amplia. – Creo que a los familiares de este tío les hará falta una buena terapia, y un par de clases de cómo se deben guardar las medicinas en un botiquín. Recuérdenles que aprendan a separar las pastillitas de la tos, de los insecticidas..., pero no les digan que por ese pequeño desliz, ahora el pobre de Kovac, está muerto...– dijo casi carcajeándose. Por alguna razón aquello parecía hacerle gracia.

-Doctor... – dijo Elizabeth dudando del apellido del joven, dirigiendo una mirada a Abby que parecía haberse quedado hecha polvo tras los inoportunos comentarios del infame forense.

-Johnson. – afirmó el médico.

-Doctor Johnson, sepa usted que está en un hospital docente – dijo Elizabeth levantándose de su asiento. – Dudo muy firmemente que este sea lugar, para que usted, un médico forense, venga a carcajearse de algo tan duro como es el fallecimiento de cualquier persona, independientemente de quien sea, y dudo también que este sea el lugar idóneo para que usted utilice ese lenguaje callejero que acaba de utilizar ahora mismo delante de varios adjuntos, el jefe de residentes, una enfermera y un estudiante de medicina. ¿Le queda claro? Si quiere emplear ese lenguaje descontrolado y poco ortodoxo, haga el favor de esperar a que acabe su turno y salga de este edificio. Antes no. – concluyó Elizabeth.

-Ahora comprendo porque es usted la jefa de urgencias. – dijo el muchacho, desdibujando ligeramente su sonrisa. – A...aquí le dejo el sobre, ya si eso. – dijo el joven dejando el sobre, sobre un sillón saliendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todos dirigieron una mirada de satisfacción ante la reacción de Elizabeth. Todos menos Abby.

Elizabeth abrió el sobre y leyó en alto los resultados, lo más escuetamente que pudo.

-El pequeño fantasma tenía razón.- dijo Elizabeth ignorando la bronca respecto al lenguaje que acababa de echarle al joven forense. - Los resultados indican que Luka ingirió insecticidas por vía oral. Tenía el esófago bastante irritado, es decir, que creo tomase lo que tomase, le mató casi en el acto. No entiendo como pudo tomarse eso...sabía lo que le haría. El examen indica además, unos niveles de alcohol altísimo, así como distintos medicamentos : antihistamínicos, somníferos... un largo etcétera...- dijo Elizabeth casi llorando.

-A ver ,a ver... – dijo Gallant. – Luka sabía perfectamente a lo que se exponía con el alcohol y los medicamentos... ¿por qué diablos se tomó un insecticida?

-Puede que ni si quiera se diese cuenta. Estaba bastante mal. Durante la pelea...bueno, no era él. "Alto nivel de alcohol en sangre"..., puede que de antes de la pelea, más lo que ingirió después, claro. ¿Quién es su estado se fijaría en las letritas pequeñas de un comprimido? – dijo Carter.

-¿Pero de dónde sacó esas pastillas...? – preguntó Susan. – Eso debió matarle casi en el acto. Debían estar junto a las otras que cogió... – dijo desconcertada.

-Eso es una estupidez... los insecticidas no se guardan en el botiquín. – dijo Gallant dejando su llavero quieto. - ¿O si? – preguntó al ver que sus compañeros miraban fijamente a Abby que continuaba observando la persiana y sus dibujos solares.

-Abby...cielo. –dijo Elizabeth acercándose a ella, agachándose, posando una mano sobre su rodilla. -¿Es posible que por algún casual guardases insecticida en el botiquín? – preguntó lo más dulcemente que pudo.

-Necesitaba ir al baño ¿sabes? – dijo rompiendo a llorar dedicando una sonrisa a la mujer inglesa. –El día anterior bajé a comprar algo para mis plantas. Yo tengo plantas ¿sabes Lizz? – dijo sonriendo forzadamente. –Subí a casa corriendo porque me estaba meando desde hacía rato. Entré el baño con el abrigo puesto y con el paquete en la mano. Creo que lo dejé encima del botiquín, o sobre el lavabo..no recuerdo. Más tarde utilicé un par de pastillas y por la pereza de no llevar el paquete hasta la cocina, lo dejé ahí, con la burda excusa de guardarlo el día siguiente. Hoy es el día siguiente, y el paquete no se ha movido de allí... He matado a Luka, no hay más...– dijo echándose en brazos de Elizabeth.

-No debes hacer caso al payaso ese del forense...es un estúpido. No sabe ni lo que dice. – comentó Susan medio llorando.

Sus compañeros miraron a Elizabeth, que hacía gestos con la mano que le quedaba libre, para que alguien fuese a buscar un tranquilizante.

Abby tenía que descansar. Su día había sido extremadamente largo. Sus 24 horas, se habían alargado demencialmente.


	15. CAP15:Revelación

**CAPÍTULO15: REVELACIÓN**

Abby despertó de la siesta a la que había sido obligada a dormir por sus compañeros.

Estaba en una habitación del hospital, pero aún así, le costó deducir dónde estaba. Estaba segura de que no se había dormido por su propio cansancio; seguro que le habían dado algo para hacerlo, sólo que no lo recordaba.

Solo tenía una vago y amargo recuerdo de los comentarios de un forense bastante mediocre.

Bajó de la cama de un pequeño salto y buscó sus zapatillas bajo la alta cama.

Se agachó y las sacó. Se calzó y salió de la habitación en busca de caras conocidas. Necesitaba ver a Carter... necesitaba decirle algo.

Caminó unos metros sintiendo que la mirada de toda la gente que deambulaba por los pasillo se le clavaba en su rostro. Todos la miraban, acusándola de lo que acababa de hacerle a Luka. Todo el mundo parecía saber lo que había ocurrido. Abby era culpable.

Respiró hondo y caminó un par de metros más hasta la salita de médicos. Seguramente allí habría alguien que podría decirla dónde estaba Carter, si es que realmente no estaba allí. Era el último sitio en el que recordaba haberle visto.

Empujó la puerta y entró.

Encontró a Carter de pie, frente a la taquilla de Luka, recogiendo algunas cosas.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo Abby furiosa corriendo hacia él, apartándole casi de un empujón.

-Weaver ha llamado a Croacia, para dar la noticia a sus padres, o familiares más directos. Ha pedido que alguien vaciase su taquilla para enviarle a la familia los efectos personales, y he decidido hacerlo yo.- dijo Carter intentando no dar importancia al carácter de Abby, sujetando algo entre sus manos. Era un sobre de papel, con un pequeño pegote de cera a modo de cierre.

Abby pareció calmarse de nuevo. La idea de que Carter estuviese fisgando en las cosas de Luka, no la tranquilizaba...sin embargo, su confesión parecía verídica...alguien debía hacerlo, alguien debía vaciar la taquilla.

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo Abby señalando desganada el sobre que tenía Carter entre sus manos.

-Oh...esto. Es un sobre...para Abby, o sea tú.

-Ya se que soy yo. ¿Pensabas quedártelo? – dijo Abby quitándoselo de las manos.

-No...pensaba dártelo ahora mismo, solo que entraste y por poco me muerdes.- intentó disculparse Carter.

Abby se había sentado en uno de los sillones y había abierto el sobre.

-¿Es de Luka....? Pensé que era tuyo... – dijo Abby apesadumbrada.

-Es de Luka... estaba en su taquilla. Iba a ir a buscarte para entregártelo, pero llegaste... – dijo Carter muy bajito.

Abby había desdoblado el papel, y había comenzado a acariciar la carta como si de una piedra preciosa se tratase.

La fina y estilizada caligrafía de Luka inundaba el papel de palabras... palabras llenas de verdad, de sinceridad...

-Te dejo sola... – dijo Carter acercándose a Abby, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Abby continuaba absorta en la carta. Aquella letra, tan cuidada y tan ininteligible a la vez le hacía sentir escalofríos...era lo único que tenía de Luka. Lo único aparte de sus recuerdos.

_ Abby..._

_Ojalá hubiese podido cambiar todo...ojalá hubiese podido darle un giro a todo esto._ _Últimamente...apesta._

_Me voy para no hacer algo de lo que deba arrepentirme eternamente. No quiero encontrarme a Carter por la calle y darle dos guantazos. No le soporto._

_No puedo verle...es algo superior a mi. Está siendo feliz por la misma razón por la que yo estoy sufriendo. Supongo que no he llegado a aceptar mi derrota._

_Creo que esta es la mejor manera... la única que he encontrado. Marcharme lejos... donde el sol abrasador de alguna isla del Pacífico, me traiga la serenidad que necesito para sacarte de mi cabeza de una vez por todas._

_Solo necesito que sepas, que vayas donde vayas...estés donde estés...sea el momento que sea, llevas algo de mí... algo muy importante, pero no sé si es mi amor o mi dignidad. _

_Yo te quise de verdad... mucho además, pero aún no se si alguna vez fui correspondido por ti. Quizá John Carter, siempre haya estado presente._

_Es cierto que no supe darte todo lo que necesitabas... ahora él te lo dará. Todo lo tiene...así que nada podrá negarte, a ti, su princesa._

_Lo que más me duele de todo esto, es que me marcho para no aceptar que aún te sigo amando, y dudo que deje de quererte por mucho mar que ponga de por medio..._

_Es muy triste huir para olvidarte de los que amas... y sin embargo, ya lo he hecho en dos ocasiones. Distinta razón, mismo fin._

_Que seas muy feliz pequeña..._

_Luka Kovac. _

Abby acabó de leer la carta con un nudo en la garganta que apenas la permití respirar con normalidad.

Miró la estirada caligrafía una vez más y dobló la carta con furia haciéndola una bola en la palma de su mano.

No sabía que actitud debía tomar ante aquella carta.

Luka la acababa de decir que se marchaba a otro sitio, para olvidarse de ella por completo. También acababa de dejar claro, que odiaba a Carter...y que sentía envidia por lo que tenía.

Aún seguía amándola...de eso no cabía duda.

Abby guardó la bola de papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y salió de la sala para buscar a Carter. Tenía que aclararle sus sentimientos.

Se había dado cuanta al perder a Luka, de a quien pertenecía realmente su corazón.

Había pasado bastante tiempo con el médico croata. Había compartido momentos dulces y otros muy amargos, pero sin duda...siempre la había hecho sentir bien, hasta el momento de su ruptura.

Ahora mucho más que antes, aquello le había llegado al alma. La carta de lo había demostrado.

Luka siempre la había estado amando, aunque jamás hubiese vuelto a confesárselo.

Carter debía saberlo, y no estaba dispuesta a perder un segundo más. Si el destino había decidido que viviese eternamente, sin ninguno de los dos, allí estaba ella, y no era quien para negarse a cumplir lo que le había sido impuesto.


	16. CAP16:Verdades

**CAPÍTULO16: VERDADES**

Abby empujó suavemente la puerta de la habitación en la que le habían dicho que estaba Carter. Necesitaba aclararle algunos sentimientos que empezaban a rondarle la cabeza.

Carter la miró y sonrió levemente, para darla una especie de bienvenida. Abby, por su parte, cogió una pequeña banqueta y se sentó junto a la cama en la que descansaba Carter.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Carter sintiéndose estúpido por formular aquella pregunta. Era obvio que nadie se encontraba bien aquel día.

Abby se limitó a torcer la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Acabo de leer la carta que escribió Luka. Supongo que la escribió hace mucho. – dijo Abby sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Todo bien? – dijo Carter mirando fijamente a los ojos de Abby.

-Digamos...que nada tiene que ver lo que dice en la carta, con lo que ha pasado esta noche. –comentó Abby bajando la mirada. – Tenía pensado irse de viaje.

-¿Estás bien Abby? – reiteró Carter.

-Más o menos. Venía a decirte algo... de lo que me he dado cuenta esta noche.

Carter la miró extrañado. Algo le estaba pasando por la cabeza, y realmente no parecía nada bueno.

-Verás... – comenzó Abby buscando las mejores palabras.

Carter se cruzó de brazos esperando esa explicación que parecía que jamás iba a llegar.

-Bueno, yo... – dijo Abby pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el pelo.

-Abby... no rebusques mucho las cosas. Dilo como te salga.

-Bueno verás... A veces te das cuenta de lo mucho que quieres algo cuando lo pierdes, y me he dado cuenta de que a quien realmente quiero es a Luka...y no a ti. – dijo Abby avergonzada por el tono de voz que había utilizado. Aquello debería haber sido bastante calmado, y sin embargo ella lo soltó como una bomba.

-¿Cómo ¿ - dijo Carter algo desconcertado.

-Si...bueno. Cuando fui a buscarte después de la pelea, deseaba encontrarte, pero por el simple hecho de saber que Luka no te había matado, sin embargo, cuando te encontré...deseaba cada vez con más fuerza llegar a casa, para disculparme con Luka.

Carter la dirigió una mirada de incomprensión. Era él el que se estaba muriendo en aquel momento, no el desgraciado de Luka.

-Ya sabes... como los niños pequeños. –trató de justificarse Abby. – Solo quieren un caramelo porque el niño que está a su lado lo tiene, y parece estar disfrutando.

-Abby... a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Siempre has querido a Luka...y te das cuenta ahora que está muerto?- dijo Carter en tono bromista.

-No bromeo, Carter. Hablo totalmente en serio. Ahora que Luka está muerto me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le quería y de lo mucho que le voy a echar en falta. – dijo Abby enfurecida por el tono de Carter. – No puedo seguir contigo... no puedo. Sería como vivir en medio de una farsa. –concluyó Abby, levantándose de la banqueta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? Si decidiese acabar esta relación por cualquier otro motivo quizá lo entendiese...pero dejar esto, por amor a Luka...a alguien que ya está muerto, es..¡es de locos! – dijo Carter en tono escéptico.

-Pues bienvenido a mi mundo, John. – dijo Abby abriendo la puerta para salir.

-¡Abby! –vociferó Carter desde la cama. - ¡No es amor eso que dices sentir por Luka! Solo es pena.

-No... no es pena. Es amor. Tu jamás has sentido eso ¿verdad? Quizá solo haya sido una rivalidad masculina entre tú y Luka... Las palabras John Carter y amor son bastante incompatibles – dijo Abby.

Carter enfureció al oír aquellas palabras. Le dolía que le hablase así. Al fin y al cabo, él no había hecho nada, además si que la amaba. Deseaba estar con ella... pero no de aquella manera. No aguantaba que le tratasen así. Aquella situación le hacía ponerse a la defensiva. Además... le dolía que Luka hubiese muerto, y casi estaba deseando culpar a Abby, pero supo contenerse. Aquello si que hubiese sido una hecatombe.

-Pues entonces vete, márchate. Sé muy feliz con tu Luka, allá en el reino de los cielos. Estoy seguro de que él también corresponderá a tu amor sin fronteras. – dijo en tono irritadamente sarcástico casi carcajeándose de los sentimientos de Abby.

-Lo haré... puedes estar seguro, Carter. Que te vaya bonito. – dijo Abby guiñando un ojo en señal de despedida.

La puerta se cerró poco a poco, mientras Carter sentía que una etapa importante de su vida acababa de cerrarse con ella.

Abby se marchó por el pasillo. Casi estaba anocheciendo. Todo un día había desfilado ante sus ojos sin apenas haberse dado cuenta.

Necesitaba irse a casa... un baño caliente, sin duda le relajaría por completo.


	17. CAP17:Madness In Chicago

**CAPÍTULO17: MADNESS IN CHICAGO**

Abby cerró la puerta de un golpe dejando las llaves sobre la cestita de la cómoda. Estaba realmente cansada. Aquel día había sido un calvario en las vidas de todos, pero sin duda, para ella había sido mucho más duro.

Aquel forense inexperto había dejado claro que ella había tenido la culpa, no directamente pero lo había dicho. Sin duda lo que más le cansaba eran las miradas de los demás. Miradas de pena que se escondían tras una buena sonrisa y algunas palabras de consolación. Todo infamias.

Estaba realmente tensa. Tenía los labios secos y sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño que permanecía revuelto por las manos de aquel hombre que horas antes había desvalijado en botiquín.

Buscó desesperada un par de pastillas para su migraña, pero no las encontr

Dirigió una mirada panorámica a todo el cuarto de baño, deteniéndose en la bañera.

-Eso es... un baño me relajará. – dijo Abby en voz alta.

Entró en la habitación que permanecía extrañamente ordenada en comparación al resto de la casa. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó tirada en el suelo, sin detenerse a colocarla como hubiese hecho de costumbre.

Volvió al baño y cogió un albornoz que estaba colgado del toallero de la bañera. Se calzó sus zapatillas y volvió a la habitación.

Buscó su disco favorito y lo puso en su reproductor.

Una suave y lenta música llenó la habitación. Abby subió el volumen para que se oyese perfectamente desde el baño. Adoraba aquella música.

Volvió nuevamente al cuarto de baño para encender el grifo del agua caliente y dejar que la bañera se llenase. Vertió un puñado de sales aromáticas y un chorrito de jabón, mientras ella frente al espejo, se recogía el pelo de manera que no pudiera mojársele. Cuando estuviera relajada, se ducharía en condiciones.

Cerró el grifo cuando consideró que la bañera estaba suficientemente llena y se despojó de su albornoz. El agua ardía... tal vez esa agua limpiase el sentimiento de culpa que la invadía en aquel momento.

Había provocado la muerte de Luka, había hecho que sufriera, y le había dicho a Carter que jamás había amado a nadie. Eso se llamaba tener un mal día.

Se sentó en el suelo y estiró sus piernas... aquello era lo más cercano al paraíso a lo que podía optar.

Cerró los ojos y canturreó al son de la música. Suspiró hondo y comenzó a llorar, dejando que sus lágrimas pasasen a formar parte del líquido elemento en el que se encontraba sumergida.

Había matado al hombre al que amaba... no materialmente, pero le había matado. Eso la torturaba.

No podía creer que jamás fuese a volver a oír su característica voz, ni a probar sus labios en alguna noche de desmadre. No podía concebir que jamás fuese a verle caminar por los pasillos del hospital tan despistado como siempre... ya no salvaría más vidas, ya no.

Se enjuagó los ojos con las manos empapadas y se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor.

Seguramente no dejaría de hacer daño a los que tenía alrededor. Si esto había pasado una vez, tal vez pasase otra.

Se incorporó ligeramente y cogió unas de las cuchillas de afeitar que Carter se había dejado olvidadas alguna noche.

Volvió a sentarse y jugueteó con el objeto durante algunos segundos. Cogió su neceser que estaba en el estante de la bañera y buscó unas pinzas de depilar.

Con ellas podría arrancar la cuchilla de la máquina. Apalancó un poco hasta que tuvo el pequeño pedacito de muerte en sus manos.

Arrojó la maquinilla lejos, y tiró las pinzas al suelo.

Ni si quiera paró a pensárselo. Estiró la mano izquierda y hundió el frío metal en su carne. Sintió que el frío acero le liberaba de su pecado, como fantasma que aguarda preso en su castillo.

Con la fuerza q le quedaba tomó la cuchilla y repitió el movimiento sobre su mano derecha.

Clavó la cuchilla con saña, sintiendo que así todo el dolor que había causado, se le reproducía a ella en aquel mismo instante.

Soltó un pequeño gemido y dejó caer la cuchilla.

Metió las manos en el agua sintiendo que el olor a sangre iba a hacerla desmayar. Eso era algo que siempre había odiado.

Dejó que el agua, ya casi tibia se llenase de nubes densas rojas. Sintió que una nube semejante se formaba en su cabeza entremezclando los recuerdos los cuales eran ya vagas sombras, con el dolor que sentía en sus manos. Sin embargo, aquello parecía hacerla feliz. Había pagado por su crimen.

El dolor que sentía en sus muñecas no era nada comprado con el dolor de haberle causado la muerte al único hombre al que había amado. Las palabras que utilizó con él habían sido realmente duras, habían sido puñales de voz... sin embargo no esperaba que hubiese reaccionado así. No obstante, le había matado.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la bañera tumbándose hacia atrás para estar más cómoda.

Respiró hondo y volvió a abrir los ojos. Miró cómo el agua se había tornado completamente roja. Ni una pizca de claridad quedaba ya en la bañera, ni en su mente, ni en su corazón.

-Luka... susurró Abby cerrando los ojos finalmente.

Esa fue su última palabra, su último suspiro.

Mientras su ojos se cerraban, los últimos acorde de "Angel" de Sarah McLachlan llegaban a sus oídos.

"_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here"_

Sin duda encontraría el calor y el alivio en los brazos de su ángel.

Un nuevo día se alzaba en Chicago, pero para Abby Lockhart, jamás volvería a brillar la más mínima pizca de sol.


End file.
